The Hufflepuff Chronicles Part 3: The Hunt Is On
by theflyinfoote
Summary: Follow Amelia Bones as she tracks down pieces of Voldemort's soul. Part three of the Hufflepuff Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome to book three of the Hufflepuff Chronicles The Hunt is on. For those of you that have followed my stories since the beginning thank you for your patience with me while I worked out a plot bunny and went back through the first two parts and refreshed my memory on the characters and touched them up. For those just finding this story I encourage you to read the first two parts before jumping into this. As always, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism and as is blatantly obvious, I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own any of the things associated with Harry Potter what so ever and with that out of the way, on with the show.

Ch. 1

Amelia sat in an easy chair in Harry's room reading over reports from her Aurors. It had been over two months since Harry had gone into his coma and nothing had changed. Each day that passed made Amelia more and more worried about her ward and only the healer's constant admonitions that he would wake up kept her sane. Letting out a tired sigh she tried to focus on the report of illegal potions ingredients trafficking that one of her Aurors was investigating.

This had been the routine for her ever since Harry had gone into his coma. She had spent as little time as she could in the office and tried to stay by Harry's side as much as possible wanting to be there when he woke up. When she had to go to the office, she left either Puck or Sirius in her place with orders to inform her immediately if Harry woke up.

Amelia looked up when she heard a pair of feet running up the staircase and a few moments later they burst into the room caring her niece just back from Hogwarts for the year. "How is he auntie" Susan asked.

"Still no change Susan," Amelia replied. "How were the last few weeks of term?"

"They were ok I guess. We all missed Harry though. Hermione Granger was unpetrified a few days ago and was quite distraught over missing so much school at least until she learned she would be able to do magic during the summer and get would get private tutoring for what she missed." Susan hesitated a little bit. "Did she say anything during her interview with your Aurors about what attacked her?"

Amelia knew what Susan really wanted to know. She wanted to make sure that she didn't blame Harry for what happened. "No, she said she was looking through a window and saw the reflection of the snake in the mirror. No mention of Harry at all."

Susan looked relieved and Amelia couldn't blame her niece. She herself had been worried that word would spread that it was Harry who was attacking people even if he had no control over it. Amelia pulled out her wand and conjured another easy chair next to hers for Susan to sit in. "Sit down and tell me how your classes went."

Susan took the seat but before she was able to say anything a soft moan came from the boy lying in the bed. Amelia immediately rose from her chair and moved to the side of the bed as Harry began to open his eyes. "Susan go floo Madam Pomfrey and let her know Harry's awake" she ordered in her Auror voice. Susan nodded and bolted from the room. Amelia sat on the bed and began to run her fingers through Harry's hair as he returned to consciousness.

"Harry, can you hear me" Amelia asked quietly.

"Oh my head" Harry moaned. "Please tell me you got the number of whatever lorry ran me over."

Amelia laughed quietly. "I'm afraid I missed it Harry. Do you want some water?" Harry nodded and Amelia conjured a glass of water and helped Harry sit up to drink it. "Slowly Harry, you've been out for a while and we have had to spell nutrient potions into you."

Harry nodded and took smaller sips of the water. "How long have I been out" he asked.

"Much too long young man" a voice from the doorway said as Poppy Pomfrey strode into the room followed closely by Susan who seeing Harry awake rushed past the matron and wrapped Harry into a tight hug.

"Harry I was so worried about you" Susan said into Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"Hey I'm fine now Suzy, good as new."

Poppy scoffed at the black haired boy. "I'll be the judge of that Mister Potter." Amelia watched as she took out her wand and performed a series of diagnostic charms on Harry each one producing a satisfied smile on the matron's face. "Well it appears that you are as good as healed. Your core seems to be a little erratic still though. I will have to call in a specialist to look at it."

Amelia retook her seat and Poppy took the one that Amelia conjured for Susan as the girl seemed content to remain on the bed hugging Harry. "I have a friend who is experienced with magical cores who said he would take a look at it. To answer your question Harry" Amelia said addressing her ward. "You've been out for a little two months now and Hogwarts term just ended today. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you came to Hogwarts to tell us what you found out about Voldemort. After that, it becomes blurry." Harry closed his eyes and his face scrunched up in concentration before he suddenly opened his eyes in shock and his face paled dramatically. "I remember everything now, it was me who opened the Chamber of Secrets and controlled the snake. I killed all of Hagrid's roosters and attacked Granger." Harry started to pull away from Susan only for Susan to tighten her hold on her friend. "I attacked both of you." His voice dropped to a horrified whisper. "I tried to kill you with the killing curse."

Amelia could see panic starting to enter into Harry's eyes and moved to stop it from taking over. "No Harry that wasn't you. It was Voldemort. The diary had a piece of his soul in it and it tried to take you over. YOU fought him. You beat him and killed the snake. You saved us Harry."

"If anyone is to blame it's me" Susan said. "I'm the one who gave you the diary."

"You had no idea that it contained a piece of Voldemort Suzy" Harry assured her.

"If you can't blame me, then you can't blame yourself either. You had no idea the diary was evil." Susan said right back. Harry nodded slowly still not looking all convinced but Amelia saw the panic receding.

"What do the kids at school say" Harry asked in trepidation.

Susan just shrugged. "They know you were also kidnapped by the culprit and together you, Auntie, and I fought him and his monster and saved the day." Susan dramatically buffed her nails on her shirt before looking at them imperiously. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I am quite the hero now. Better watch out, I'm gunning for your spot as top savior of wizarding Britain."

Amelia laughed at her nieces antics and was happy to hear Harry's laugh also. "It's all yours Suzy. I would much rather live in your shadow then cast one of my own."

"So planning on sticking with me for a while then" Susan asked looking at Harry. Amelia could tell that the question had more meaning than either kid was stating and recognized that she was all but being ignored now.

"As long as you'll have me Miss Bones" Harry replied quietly while smiling and blushing profusely. The two teens continued to look at each other until Amelia thought it was best to get back on track.

She cleared her throat reminding the two teens that they were not alone and both jumped and their blushes deepened. "This whole situation is actually a blessing in disguise." Harry shot Amelia an incredulous look. "Ok, maybe not a blessing but a lot more good actually came out of it then harm. For one, feel your scar Harry." Harry's hand flew to his forehead feeling for his scar.

"I can barely feel it." Poppy conjured a mirror and handed it to Harry. "My scar is almost completely gone. I thought nothing could be done about it as curse scars resist healing."

"That is true Harry, but like many things involving you, your scar was not a normal curse scar" Poppy explained smiling at Harry as he rolled his eyes. "When You-Know-Who tried to kill you that Halloween, a piece of his soul broke apart from the main part and lodged itself in your scar."

Harry immediately began to panic. "What do you mean lodged itself in my skull, get it out. I don't want a piece of that psycho in my head."

"Calm down Harry. I said WAS lodged" Poppy said quickly trying to calm him down. When Harry appeared calmer she continued her explanation. "The mind healer and Croaker explained that there was also a large piece of You-Know-Who's soul in the diary and when it came in contact with the one already in your head, it was able to poses you."

"You gave it quite the fight though Harry" Amelia reassured Harry. "Even when it took full control you were able to re-assert your will saving us from killing curses and the basilisk. You actually killed the basilisk all on your own."

"So how did you get it out?"

"When Susan stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang, the soul piece inside was still connected to it, but by that time, it had also merged with the piece in your head. By stabbing the diary, it forcibly pulled both pieces out of your head. Croaker described it like pulling up two trees whose root system merged together to form one system. That's what caused you to go into your coma."

Harry nodded and looked deep in thought. "So, it's gone completely?"

"As far as we can tell, yes and we are still trying to figure out the effects" Poppy said. "The soul fragment was a part of you for so long that we do not know what not having it anymore will do."

Before the mood could be dampened or Harry focus too much on the negatives Amelia clapped her hands and rose from her chair vanishing it. "Well, I say you have laid in bed long enough young man and you need to get up and stretch your legs a bit. You might not have to deal with atrophy due to magic but you still should walk around a little. We will wait downstairs in the dining room as I'm sure you are hungry and Puck probably already has a feast ready for you." Harry nodded and the three women left to let him get dressed.

-(=)-

Amelia walked into the dining room to find that she was correct in that Puck had indeed started to set a feast out to celebrate Harry waking up. The little elf bounced around the kitchen in joy at his young master finally waking up and being fully healed. Amelia sent a patronus message to Sirius, Remus and Kingsley informing them that Harry woke up and expected them both to arrive any minute. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before Amelia heard the whoosh of the fireplace as the three men were ejected from the flames each anxious for news as all three had spent time by Harry's bedside during the last month and had worried just as much as her.

"How is he Amelia" Sirius was the first to ask. "Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He is fine Sirius. He is changing and will probably be down in a few minutes. He was feeling a pretty bad when he remembered what happened but I think between Susan and I we were able talk him through it for now. We will see what happens."

Sirius nodded just as Harry and Susan came into the dining room. Amelia had to stifle a laugh at Harry's look of surprise as he was engulfed in a hug with the three older men. "It's good to see you up and about Harry" Kingsley declared his voice losing the normal calm quality and replaced with a relieved tone. "You missed the end of the Premier League Season and I'm happy to that report Manchester United won the league."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at Harry's face at that. "They won, that's bloody brilliant Justin owes me ten quid now."

"Language Harry" Poppy, Susan and Amelia admonished at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"How you feeling pup" Sirius asked ignoring the woman.

"Right as rain Padfoot, You're looking a lot better than when I last saw you."

"Good food and good company" Sirius explained with a smile that Amelia would call lecherous if she liked the Marauder any less. She decided she needed to change the subject before Padfoot began to get into talking about the 'company' that he kept any more. Sirius's habit of picking up loose women was not a subject she wanted to discuss at the dinner table.

"Puck has prepared a small feast so celebrate you waking up Harry. I think the little guy has made all your favorites."

Harry beamed with happiness. "Brilliant, I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Try not to eat too much Harry" Poppy admonished. "Your stomach will need time to get used to solid foods again."

Harry nodded at the matron's words and the group took seats around the table and dug into the food. "Well first things first Harry, here's your wand back" Amelia said handing Harry his wand handle first. "I used it to clean a little bit, you understand right." Amelia gave Harry a pointed look and was thankful he understood what she was saying. She cleared the wand herself in case someone tried to cast prior incantato on it and saw that the killing curse was recently used. It wasn't exactly legal but Amelia would do anything to protect her family and Harry wasn't the one who actually cast it even if it was his body.

When Harry's hand closed on the handle Amelia noticed a frown cross his face. "Somethings wrong Auntie, my wand feels off somehow. It never felt that way before."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "Try casting a few spells and see what happens."

Harry pointed his wand and tried to perform a few charms and transfigurations and Amelia watched as his face scrunched up in concentration. "My spells seem much harder to cast, like I'm trying to force it."

"I guess we found the first effect of removing Tom's soul" Remus said. "The wand matched you while you still had that piece in your head and now that you don't your magical signature is different and you will need a new wand."

Harry looked down at his wand and Amelia saw a mixture of emotions run across her ward's face, a mixture of sadness, loss, but also a small bit of happiness. "That's probably good" he said after a few seconds of silence. "I never did like having the brother wand of the man who murdered my parents" Harry said to no one in particular. "But it has served me well and was one of the first things that was all mine."

Amelia nodded while Susan gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "We can go to Ollivander's tomorrow and you can pick out a new wand that will be all you."

"After that we will need to go see Croaker as he wanted to run a few tests on your core and scar" Amelia said adding to their plans for the day.

"I should also write some letters letting everyone know I'm ok and awake" Harry added. "I'm sure Hedwig would enjoy the exercise." As if to put credence to his words a white snowy owl soared into the dining hall and landed on Harry's shoulder and began to nuzzle his head. "I missed you two girl" Harry said as he petted his familiar's head. The family spent the rest of the evening catching Harry up on what he missed and just enjoying each other's company.

-(=)-

Amelia was startled awake by a bone chilling scream. She instinctively grabbed her wand and rushed from her room wand drawn ready for anything. When she reached the hallway the scream was replaced by the sound of someone sobbing and she followed the sound to Harry's bedroom. Amelia knocked on the door and when there was no response other than more cries she opened it and walked in.

Sitting on the bed hugging his knees to his chest sat a distraught Harry rocking forward and backwards with tears streaming down his face. His eyes were opened wide in horror and staring ahead unseeing. Amelia crossed the threshold and drew the distraught boy into a tight hug running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to sooth him. She heard the floorboards squeak and looked up to see Susan standing in the door also in her pajamas. She quickly joined Amelia on the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Shhh shhh" Amelia cooed. "It's ok Harry. We're here." After a few minutes Harry's sobs quieted and Amelia felt him relax into her embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I killed you" Harry whispered. "I wasn't able to stop the killing curse and I killed you. Then I killed Suzy, and I started killing all of my friends. I couldn't stop it and I laughed the whole way, a cold high pitch laugh that I still hear in my nightmares. Over and over again I just kept killing everyone I loved and I enjoyed it."

"It was just a dream Harry" Amelia assured him. "You didn't hurt anybody. You couldn't hurt anybody. You are such a sweet and caring boy. I'm fine, and so is Suzy."

"But what if that piece of Tom that was in my head changed me. What if I start to turn into him?"

Amelia shook her head. "You could never turn into him. You fought off the piece of Tom for twelve years and you still turned out to be a wonderful person full of love and happiness. Riddle was filled with only hate and anger. That was all there was to him and you my darling son could never be anything like him."

Amelia could feel fresh tears start to fall from Harry onto her night gown but on looking at his face she could tell that these were happy tears. Puck popped in at that moment with three mugs of cocoa and handed one each to the three humans. "I is putting a calming draught in Master Harry's cocoa and extra marshmallows" the small creature said bringing a chuckle out of Harry.

"Thanks Puck, you're the best. I missed your hot cocoa the most while at Hogwarts. I think next year I am going to figure out a way to smuggle you in just so I can have your cocoa."

Puck's chest puffed up with pride as he smiled wide and popped away as everyone sipped their drinks. "Do you think you can go back to sleep Harry" Amelia asked.

Harry looked deep into his cup and shot a sideways look at the two women sitting on his bed. Amelia could tell he wanted to ask something but was too nervous to ask. He seemed to gather his courage finally and asked in a quiet voice not looking at either woman "do you think we could sleep here tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight and your presence is reassuring."

"Of course we can" Amelia said. "Now budge over and keep you cold feet to yourself Suzy." The three crawled back under the covers and in less time than Amelia would have though all three were sound asleep.

A/N Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for all of you who read and left a review for the first chapter. Like always, I am amazed that people actually want to read my little story. Many thanks to my beta Matt2Parker for helping polish this up.

Ch. 2

Amelia woke up in the morning and found two sleeping preteens still fast asleep next to her with their arms wrapped around each other. She shook her head; smiling at the cuteness of the scene, she resolved that she would have to have another talk with her niece, and maybe have Kingsley have a talk with Harry. There was no way in hell she was going to let Sirius give him The Talk. She felt a shudder run down her spine at the thought of the old Marauder teaching Harry about the birds and the bees. Deciding not to embarrass her kids this time she quietly got out of bed slowly so as not to wake either of them. She tiptoed out of Harry's room and made her way back to her own room.

After a quick shower Amelia dressed in a set of casual robes and left her room before deciding that the kids had slept long enough for the morning and walked back to Harry's room, where Susan and Harry were exactly how she left them. Walking over to the two sleeping preteens, she leaned over the bed and gently shook both of their shoulders.

"Time to wake up you two, we have a lot to get done today" she quietly said.

Slowly two pair of eyes opened and blinked owlishly until both seemed to realize how close they were to each other and bulged comically while being surrounded by matching blushes. Harry seemed to come out of his daze first as he jumped from the bed and rushed into his bathroom quickly shutting the door behind him. Susan came out of her daze at the sound of the door slamming and Amelia saw the smile that she quickly tried to hide. "We will talk about this later young lady" Amelia told her giving her a knowing look while Susan just nodded. "Now get up and go get ready for the day." Susan jumped out of the bed and made her way to her own room while Amelia knocked on the bathroom door and told Harry to get dressed and come down for breakfast.

Breakfast was both entertaining and awkward at the same time. Entertaining as Amelia watched the shy looks pass between the two kids, and awkward as both seemed unable to string two sentences together before getting tongue tied and blushing. Luckily for Amelia's sanity, both Harry and Susan seemed to come out of it by the time breakfast ended.

"So we have two things we need to do today" Amelia told the kids. "First, Harry you need a new wand so we are going to go to Ollivanders first. While we are in the Alley do either of you want to make any more stops?"

"Can we stop at the bookstore" Harry asked. "I was hoping to get a few books on the new subjects we will be taking." Amelia nodded in agreement before handing Harry his hat and floo powder. After a whoosh of flames Harry disappeared followed by Susan and finally Amelia followed. She was greeted by loud laughter from the early morning patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around she found the cause as both Susan and Harry were working on getting off the floor, both with scarlet faces.

"It might be a good idea to wait a little longer to follow me Suzy" Harry said. "That will give me time to get off the floor and out of the way."

"Or you could just learn how to floo without falling down" Susan grumbled back sticking her tongue out.

"That's enough you two; we have a lot to do today." Both nodded and followed Amelia out the back of the pub. After Amelia opened the portal to Diagon Alley they made their way to Ollivanders. Amelia let out a relieved breath as she looked around Diagon Alley, thankful that they came early and there were few shoppers about yet. Even with Harry wearing a hat, she still feared that he would be recognized and swarmed by fans.

The three made their way to the ancient shop and entered, greeted only by the sound of a single bell above the door. Amelia peered around dark and dusty shop noting that little had changed from when she came to buy her own wand all those years ago, and then when she brought Susan here to buy hers.

"Ah Madam Bones" the eerie voice of Mister Ollivander said from the shelves. "Birch and Unicorn hair, eleven inches, strong, and rigid; a good all-around wand; and Miss Bones: Cherry wood and dragon Heart String, eleven and a half inches, nice and bendy, good for transfiguration. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this fine morning?"

"I need a new wand Mr. Ollivander" Harry said stepping out of the shadow he was standing in. "Mine doesn't seem to like me anymore."

"Hmmm, a tricky customer you were Mister Potter: Holly and Phoenix Feather, an odd combination. Let me see your wand please." Harry took out his wand and handed it to Ollivander who held it close to his eyes and ran his fingers up and down the smooth wood. "Yes, it is still in perfect order but you are right, it is no longer a match for you." Ollivander gazed at Harry through his bushy eyebrows. "I wonder what brought this change on Mister Potter."

"No need to worry about that Garret," Amelia said. "All that matters is that Harry gets a working wand."

"Of course, of course, let's find you a wand. I assume your wand hand is still your right?" Harry nodded and Ollivander disappeared into the back of the store for a few minutes before returning with an armful of boxes. "I remember how difficult it was to find you a wand the first time so I thought we would try some of the more unique combinations of wands first this time."

Realizing that this might take a while Amelia pulled out her wand and conjured two chairs for her and Susan while Harry proceeded to work his way through wand after wand. Ollivander didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed excited by each wand Harry tried and failed to get a feeling for. Beside her Amelia felt Susan slump against her and doze off before a loud cheer startled her awake. Looking up Amelia saw both Harry and Ollivander smiling broadly as Harry brandished a wand that seemed to be radiating power.

"Wonderful. Again you proved to be a tricky customer Mr. Potter, but we have found you a match. Twelve and three quarter inches, Eucalyptus with a phoenix feather core well suited to healing." At Harry's panicked look Ollivander laughed. "Do not worry, it is the feather of another phoenix that my grandfather met on his travels through Australia where he also harvested this wood. Do not worry Mr. Potter your wand is completely unique." Amelia could tell that Harry was relieved.

"Can we get two wand holsters for Harry and Susan also Garret?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, I will also throw in a can of wand polish since Mr. Potter failed to get one the first time he was here. It's important to keep your wand polished and cared for."

After paying the man, the three left the dimly lit store into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley. Amelia looked at her watch. "That took a little longer then I thought but we still have a few minutes to look around Flourish and Blotts." Harry nodded and took off to the bookstore, Amelia and Susan following close behind him. "So what classes did you three decide on for the fall?" Amelia asked Susan.

"Harry decided on Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures while Hannah and I decided against Arithmancy. I think Harry is the only Hufflepuff to take Arithmancy, most of the older puffs said it is the hardest class, and usually only Ravenclaws take it. When Harry heard he would learn to make his own spells though, he was sold."

"The kids are right, it is probably the hardest class that Hogwarts offers, but I have full confidence that Harry can handle it. Speaking of Harry, we better hurry and catch up before he buys the whole store." Susan laughed as the two witches hurried to catch up.

-(=)-

Amelia emerged first this time from the public floo in the Ministry of Magic, followed by her niece. Both women quickly turned just in time to see Harry shoot out of the floo, but this time they were able to catch him before he fell flat on his face. Amelia readjusted his cap and led the two to the security desk, and after checking in their wands they entered one of the lifts and rode it down to the department of Mysteries. They were met at the nondescript door by the familiar form of Algernon Croaker. "Amelia, so good you could make it today, and Mr. Potter, it is good to see you up and about."

"Thank you for seeing us today Croaker" Amelia said only to have her thanks waved away.

"No bother at all, what we will be doing today is rather important after all. Please, if you all could follow me." Croaker turned and after tapping his wand on the door opened it and led the three into the circular room. After stopping in the middle the doors spun around until they stopped and the group followed Croaker through the door right in front of them.

The room they entered reminded Amelia of the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, right down to the overly clean air that permeated the whole room. Along one of the walls stood numerous beds all made up with clean white sheets, while along the other side were instruments of all shapes and sizes hanging on the wall. Amelia moved to have a closer look at some of them, but couldn't deduce what any of the strange devices were used for. Amelia's inspection was interrupted by Croaker. "Now Mister Potter why don't you sit down on the bed and we can get started working on your scar?"

Harry complied and moved to the bed and sat on the edge with Susan and Amelia flanking either side of him. The group was joined by a witch around the same age as Amelia with long greying hair tied back in a tight bun and wearing the white robes worn by Saint Mungo's Healers, but without the Saint Mungo's crest on the breast. "This is Healer Wilson. She is the Chief Healer for the Department of Mysteries and as it just so happens, she is also one of the leading experts on soul magic and magical cores" Croaker said indicating the woman.

"It's nice to meet you all. I have been following your case since it was brought to our attention last year Mister Potter" Healer Wilson said smiling pleasantly. She took out her wand and in a few flicks Harry's clothes were transfigured into a hospital gown. "Now first things first, I'm going to run a few tests on your scar and then your core." Harry nodded as Healer Wilson flicked her wand a few times and summoned one of the instruments sitting along the wall. Amelia eyed the device curiously. It seemed to be a large metal fork but with only two prongs with glass orbs attached to the ends that seemed to alternate in color. Healer Wilson held the handle and pointed the device a few inches away from Harry's face and pressed a button on the handle.

The two prongs began to spin around the handle, creating a soft buzzing noise that permeated the room. Amelia watched as Harry's scar began to glow and a strand of light extended from it and went between the rotating prongs, where it coalesced into a ball of light. Healer Wilson released the button to stop the rotation, and held the device in front of her face as she studied the residue that was still caught between the prongs.

"This is Wonderful Mr. Potter: I can confirm that you did indeed have a soul shard lodged in your scar, but it has been completely removed and no trace of the soul remains." Harry smiled at the Healer relief evident on his face. Healer Wilson handed Croaker the device with the bit of light still lodged in between the two prongs and he left the room.

"What is that bit of light Healer Wilson?" Amelia asked curiously.

"That, Madam Bones, is the magical residue of Tom's soul" Healer Wilson explained. "Think of it as a fingerprint and this is the second sample we have, and that should enough to create a device that will allow us to track down other pieces of his soul. Ok Mister Potter, let's take a look at your core and see what is happening. I would like you to lie back and relax."

Harry again complied and leaned back with his hands resting on either side of his torso. "Just relax Harry" Amelia said taking his hand. Healer Wilson summoned another device from the wall and this time it appeared to be a normal pair of glasses and a pair of gloves. "These will allow me to see a virtual representation of your core and manipulate it to some degree." Healer Wilson donned the glasses and gloves and cast a few spells at Harry's chest. "Ah yes, I can see what Poppy was talking about when she said your core was unstable." To Amelia's eyes she seemed to be looking at nothing while moving an invisible globe around in front of her. "Yes your core is quite chaotic right now as It appears your magic has been fighting the soul shard to keep it from possessing you. That plus the protection that your mother imbued into you kept the soul separate. Now that it no longer has to fight the soul fragment, your core is out of flux." Healer Wilson took the glasses off and handed them to Amelia. "See for yourself Madam Bones."

Amelia put on the glasses and immediately a bright ball of light appeared floating over Harry. The globe contained torrents of green and gold light flowing like a storm in a bottle. "Do see how the colors are swirling together" Healer Wilson asked and Amelia nodded. "A normal core would be much calmer with the colors easily flowing together."

Amelia handed the glasses to Harry so he could see. "What do the colors mean?" Harry asked after a few seconds of looking at his core.

"We are not sure. Our research hasn't shown any correlation between the colors of people's core and any aspect of their magic or personality. What you are seeing isn't even an accurate depiction of your core. Your core isn't a ball of magic somewhere in your body. Instead it permeates your entire body and soul. Some have theorized that it comes directly from your soul but no one has been able to prove it. So far it is all just theory."

Harry nodded and handed the glasses to Susan to take a look before she handed them back to Healer Wilson. "I do not think you will be having too many problems. You might have some trouble at first controlling your spells, at first as your core will be a bit stronger now, but after a few weeks of practice your core should settle down and you will be right as rain."

Amelia was relieved at the news and gave the healer a smile of gratitude before smirking at Harry. "I guess it's a good thing I already have your exemption for underage magic use back home." Harry and Susan nodded. At that moment Croaker walked in with a large smile on his face.

"If everything is taken care of, then shall we move on to the next part of this meeting?" he said. Amelia nodded and helped Harry off the bed while Healer Wilson transfigured his clothes back to normal.

"If you have any questions feel free to contact me" the Healer said waving the four out of the infirmary. Amelia, Susan and Harry followed Croaker back to the spinning room and after watching the rooms spin around for a minute followed the Unspeakable through another one of the doors, this one leading to Croaker's office.

"Now, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that with the residue from Harry's scar along with the residue from Riddle's Diary, we will be able to create a device to track down the other Horcruxes. Assuming that the Diary was the first and Harry's scar was the last, we are also able to make a guess as to how many were made using some very clever Arithmancy."

Harry perked up at the mention of his new subject. "Really, how do you do that? Do you think you can show me how you did it?"

Croaker laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "I take it you're taking Arithmancy this year?" Harry nodded. "I fear it might be a bit too advanced for you, but maybe we can go over it during the Christmas holidays after you've learned some of the basics."

Amelia cleared her throat loudly. "You mentioned some bad news."

"Ah yes, well unfortunately, we are unable to fully banish Tom while he is in his wraith form even if we get rid of all of his Horcruxes. We will have to wait till he is in some sort of a body again. This isn't too bad manly due to the fact that while he is in his wraith form, he cannot do much. My people are working on identifying all the ritual's that he could use to acquire a body again."

Amelia frowned. She didn't like the fact that they might have to let Voldemort regain a body in order to fully destroy him. "How long until we can start tracking down those vile creations?" she asked.

"It will take about two months to finish the sensor. In the mean time we can start researching Tom's background in order to narrow our search down. The device will only work if can get within a fifty mile radius of the things. Once there we should be able to track them to a more specific location."

Amelia nodded. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "I was thinking of forming a team of highly trusted individuals to work on this. How many Unspeakables are already involved?"

"So far only three of us, Healer Wilson, a muggleborn named Franklin White, and me. I trust both Wilson and White with my life."

"Good; I would like to bring in five other people on the team: three Aurors and two civilians; Connie Hammer, Anne Daily, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I trust each person with this, and all have good occlumency shields."

"What about Madam Longbottom?" Croaker asked.

"I would rather leave her out of this, as she is much too public of a figure right now. I will keep her abreast of what's going on in general, but it is better if she stays out of this."

"I understand and agree with you. I will get in contact with Black and Lupin and they can start research, and I will leave the Aurors to you. We should schedule a meeting together soon to go over plans."

"Agreed, I will talk to my people and see what we can organize. Have you thought about how we are going to destroy these things when we find them?"

"Our research shows that a quick trip through the Veil of Death will take care of them. There is also Fiend Fire, and Basilisk Venom. We will probably use a combination of Basilisk Venom and then throw what remains through the Veil."

Amelia agreed that sounded like a good idea, and luckily they knew where a large supply of Basilisk Venom was. "Well I should get these two back home. I think that is enough excitement for one day. I will contact you when we can get the meeting set up."

Amelia rose from her chair and led the two kids out. When they returned to the Manor Amelia ordered the two kids into their swim costumes and into the pool for an afternoon of fun in the sun while she joined them in a lawn chair on the pool deck.

A/N A lot of exposition in this chapter but it was necessary to set up the story. Things will begin to move forward in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A big thank you to my Beta Matt2Parker who helped make this look a lot better.

Ch. 3

The next morning found the small family sitting around the breakfast table enjoying Harry's bacon and eggs, when a flash of fire erupted in the middle of the table revealing a familiar phoenix clutching a roll of parchment. Amelia, recognizing the phoenix, reached forward and took the offered parchment and proceeded to unroll and read the letter.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I was most pleased to hear about Young Mister Potter's recovery and subsequent removal of that pesky soul piece. I also understand that due to his extended nap that he has fallen slightly behind in his studies and his core has become rather unstable. If it is agreeable to you and Harry, I would like to offer my assistance in both helping him catch up on his studies while also getting a firm handle on his magic. Both Perenelle and I would be delighted to host Harry for part of the summer in our cottage in the South of France, while the whole family is of course welcome to visit at any time. Please send a reply via my friend Fawkes with your answer so that we might iron out the details._

 _Your Servant,_

 _Nicholas Flamel_

After reading the letter through a second time, Amelia handed the missive over to Harry to read while Susan read over his shoulder. Amelia could see the light of excitement build in Harry's eyes as he read the offer from his hero before it dimmed slightly. "This sounds really exciting auntie, but I'm not sure if I want to go."

Both women were a bit surprised by Harry's response, and neither knew why he wasn't jumping for joy, as they both knew how much Harry looked up to Flamel and wanted to learn from him. Amelia saw Harry's eyes dart to Susan for a second and a lightbulb went off in her mind. The letter had said nothing about Susan coming also and Harry most likely didn't want to make his best friend feel left out. Always the perceptive one, Susan seemed to catch on to Harry's reluctance also.

"Oh Harry, you have to go" She said excitedly. "This is such an opportunity for you, I mean, I wouldn't want to spend my summer in school, but that's just me."

Harry looked over to Susan, a frown marring his face, but Amelia could see his excitement slowly building back up in his eyes. "You sure Suzy?"

"Of course I'm sure Harry. Besides, Hannah and I need to catch up on some girl time. We are surrounded by you boys all year round."

Finally Amelia saw a smile break out on Harry's face. "Do you think I can go Auntie?"

"I don't see why not. I think the South of France for a week would be good for all of us, and after that you can stay with Master Flamel." Amelia gave her ward a stern look. "I expect you to work hard and be on your best behavior young man, and write often." Harry nodded, quickly agreeing. "Okay, then we have some plans to make. You can go see if Neville and Hannah want to come also, and I suspect Sirius and Remus would jump at the chance to come as well."

-(=)-

The rest of the day was full of activity for everyone at Bones Manor. Amelia wrote a response to Nicholas indicating Harry would be honored to learn from the Master Alchemist, and the whole family was planning a trip to Nice for the week and asked if the two would care to join them. His response in the positive while also offering to let them all stay in his home set off a flurry of floo calls, packing, shopping and a quick trip to the Ministry Travel Department.

All of the excitement resulted in Amelia standing in the foyer in the predawn light nursing a cup of tea provided by Puck. She looked up when the fireplace flames turned emerald green and Sirius stepped out followed closely by Remus.

"Amelia," Sirius greeted through a jaw cracking yawn. "Why did you get such an early Portkey?"

"Unfortunately when you get a Portkey the day before you want to leave you don't have many choices left. We were lucky to get one, as they were almost at their quota for the day as it is."

"That's what happens you when stick to traveling legally my dear Madam Bones" Sirius teased earning him a glare over her tea cup.

Her sharp retort was stopped as Harry and Susan joined the adults with their suitcases, followed by Neville and Hannah who had stayed the night also with their own suitcases. "Morning you two" greeted Harry seeing the two Marauders. "I'm glad you two were able to come."

"Are you kidding pup," Sirius said happily, ruffling Harry's hair. "You think I would miss a chance to hit up one of those French beaches and teach my Godson some of life's important lessons? I've been looking forward to this since James told me he was having a son."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. The last thing she wanted was for Sirius to teach Harry any of his life lessons. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that," Amelia said getting everyone's attention. "Now it's almost time, so if everyone could take a hold of this rope we will be on our way." Amelia passed around a long length of rope ensuring that everyone had a hand on the rope and on their luggage and a minute later, the rope turned a bright blue, and suddenly she felt the familiar tug behind her navel before spinning into nothingness.

The spinning came to an abrupt halt and Amelia, through instincts born of many Portkey journeys, slightly bent her knees and landed with as much grace as one could expect from a Portkey. Looking around the large room they had materialized in, she noticed that only her, Sirius and Remus remained standing while the kids sprawled out on the ground moaning. "Next time you should try to bend you knees a bit on landing, as it will absorb the impact and allow you to maintain your balance a bit better" she told the kids as the adults helped them up.

"Why must magical travel be so violent?" Harry whined good naturedly.

"It's the price of quick travel my young friend." A French accented voice explained from behind the group. Amelia turned around to find a smiling Nicholas Flamel standing next to a woman close to his age, both dressed in casual robes of bright colors. "Everything has a cost in life, and magic is no different. Magical travel, for instance, sacrifices comfort for speed. Even non-magical people have to deal with this trade off; for example, muggles can travel between London and New York City in less than four hours going speeds we can only dream of, but the Concord is not known for its elbow room."

A clearing of a thought drew the group's attention away from the master alchemist as an official looking wizard stepped forward holding a parchment. "Bon jour," the man greeted in heavy accented English. "If you could please present your travel documents for inspection, you may be on your way."

"Of course," Amelia replied, handing the customs agent a stack of passports for the whole group. The man quickly flipped through them tapping each one with his wand as he went through, only stopping when he came to Harry's as his eyes flicked up to his scar before moving on.

The man nodded, handing back the passports. "Everything seems to be in order. 'ow long do you plan to stay in France?"

"Most of us will be here for a week while Harry will be staying until the end of July." Amelia answered for the group.

The man made some notes on his parchment before nodding again. "Bon, thank you and please enjoy your stay."

"Wonderful" Nicholas said when the customs official returned to his desk. "Now that the official paper work is complete, allow me to introduce myself to those who I have not had the pleasure of meeting; I am Nicholas Flamel, and this is my lovely wife Perenelle." Amelia introduced the Marauders to the old alchemist, both men speechless at meeting a living legend. Smiling politely, Nicholas pulled out a small gold ring and tapped it with his wand, causing it to expand into a gold hoop. "Now that we are all friends, Perenelle has prepared a light breakfast back at our cottage so if you all would please place a hand on this we will travel to our humble home."

Again everyone placed a hand on the Portkey before being transported away again. When the group arrived Amelia was pleased to see that all the kids took her words to heart and managed to stay on their feet, only stumbling slightly on landing. She smiled proudly at all four kids before taking in her surroundings.

The Portkey deposited the group on a grass covered bluff overlooking the azure waters of the Mediterranean Sea, while a soft breeze carried with it the briny aroma of the sea intermixed with wild flowers that blossomed all around the area. In the middle of the field sat a large two story cottage that looked to be completely made of glass and drift wood.

Amelia was broken out of her observation as Nicholas began to lead the group towards the front door of the cottage. "Please make yourselves at home, rooms are prepared for everyone; Amelia, Sirius and Remus, you have your own room while Harry and Neville, Susan and Hannah will be sharing a room.

"Uhh Master Flamel," Hannah asked. "I thought you lived in Devon, at least that's what your chocolate frog card said."

Flamel chuckled, "Yes, a little white lie I'm afraid, as Perenelle and I both enjoy our privacy and this land has been my home for the last three hundred years, give or take a few decades. Now, please make yourself comfortable, we have a private beach below the bluff; and if you would like to visit Nice, it is only a short apparition away, just ask and we can give you the apparition point's location."

-(=)-

The week spent in the South of France passed by far quicker than Amelia would have preferred. It wasn't so much the warm sun, or the beautiful beaches Amelia would miss, no; Amelia just didn't want to leave her adopted son here by himself for the rest of the July, especially when said son just woke up from a two month coma. Susan seemed to be of the same opinion as the kids seemed to spend all their time together, usually accompanied by herself and Sirius.

The old Marauder had managed to pry Harry away from the kids for a day by themselves, but neither would say where they went and all Amelia had to go by was Harry's scarlet face and Sirius's mischievous smile when she asked what the two did all day to know she probably didn't want to know. She couldn't stay mad for long at Sirius though, for he did come up with a way for Harry to stay in touch with everyone other than owls. Sirius gave each kid, along with herself, a mirror that according to him, James, Remus, and himself had created back in their Hogwarts days to talk while in separate detentions. When Amelia tested them out, she was stunned to see how well they worked and immediately realized how useful these would be to her Aurors and asked the two Marauders if they could make more.

When the time finally came for the group sans Harry to return to England, Harry and the Flamels joined them at the International Portkey Point to say goodbye.

"Now Harry, study hard and behave," Amelia said as she hugged her ward.

"I promise Auntie, I'm going to really miss you two."

"Same here Harry, but I'm sure you will be so busy learning that time will just fly right by."

Amelia released Harry to be quickly replaced by Susan who whispered something into Harry's ear that Amelia wasn't able to catch but made Harry smile and blush at the same time. After the rest of the party exchanged hugs it was time for the Portkey and with a tug behind the naval and swirl of blue light, they returned to England.

-(=)-

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _I am so thankful for the opportunity to study with Master Flamel. Not only is he helping me catch up with what I missed, but he has also helped me get my magic under control again. Healer Williams was right, when I first cast some simple spells they were extremely overpowered. For example, a chair I was levitating shot up almost one hundred feet before I lost concentration and it fell back to earth, shattering in a million pieces. Master Flamel has been having me go over all the spells I've learned again in order to learn control. He says that my occlumency practice has helped, and he has had me meditate to, as he says, "get in contact with my core". It was like when Healer Williams used those glasses, except instead I sort of visualized my core while meditating in order to calm it. It's only been a week, but I've already seen a lot of improvement in my spell control and my core._

 _Master Flamel has been pushing me pretty hard, but it has been worth it. I am almost completely caught up with what I missed, and he has promised that he will teach me the basics of Arithmancy and Runes soon; he even hinted that he might go into a bit of enchanting and alchemy if I work hard, though he did say that without a few years of Runes, Arithmancy, and a few more years of Potions, he wouldn't be able to teach me much. I hope that you and Suzy are having a nice time and I miss you both very much and can't wait to be home._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Amelia sat Harry's letter down on the breakfast table, a smile on her lips. She was glad Harry seemed to be having a good time with the old alchemist and seemed to be learning a lot. She hoped he wouldn't be too bored when he started in Hogwarts again in the fall, but figured she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She looked over at her niece who was reading her own letter from Harry, a smile playing on her face and a light blush on her cheeks matching her strawberry hair. She tried to resist asking Susan about the specifics of her letter, she really did, but in the end she couldn't help herself.

"So, what did Harry have to say that has you grinning and blushing like a loon?"

Susan lost in her own thoughts jumped and let out a small squeak in surprise, having completely forgotten that Amelia was at the table with her. "Ummm nothing much," Susan mumbled, not meeting Amelia's eyes and her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Really?" Amelia drawled. "You do realize that I interrogate dangerous criminals on a daily basis young lady, who are far more adept at lying than you." Amelia had to stifle her laugh as Susan flinched and had the decency to look abashed. She mumbled something that Amelia couldn't quite catch. "I'm sorry dear, can you please repeat that."

"He said how pretty I looked in my new swimming outfit that I wore to the beach, happy?" Susan shot back defiantly.

"I thought that was a new suit, did Hannah help you pick that out while Sirius took you kids to the store?" Susan nodded and Amelia let out a long breath. "I guess we need to have that talk now, and with Harry out of the house, I guess now is a good time to have it."

What proceeded next was a good half hour of frank conversation where Amelia explained to Susan everything she needed to know about the physical side of relationships. Amelia had already gone through the basics of the birds and the bees with Susan when her cycles started, but the discussion was completely technical, while this side dealt more with the feelings and urges.

"Now, I know that you fancy Harry, and he most likely feels the same way, but you are both still young, and you never know what life will bring, so I don't want either of you rushing into anything. I suspect Harry probably doesn't even realize what he is feeling yet, as boys do tend to mature a bit slower than girls when it comes to feelings."

"So what should I do? I don't want to lose him to some creepy fan girl like the Weasley girl, or what about Daphne, she's beautiful and see's Harry as Harry also, or any of the other girls in our study group."

"I don't think you will need to worry too much about that right now, if what I've seen is any indication. I would start going to Hogsmeade as a group, but try to spend the majority of time with Harry while there. Then after a few times in a group, maybe just the two of you go. Just take it slow and be patient, and try not to push him."

Susan was nodding along listening attentively to everything Amelia had said, and when she brought up new clothes her eyes grew wide in excitement. "Do you think we can go to one of the muggle malls, and can Hannah come too?"

"Unfortunately, I have to go into the office today; but tomorrow is Saturday and we can go tomorrow, and of course Hannah can come, we will make a day out of it and get our hair done and everything."

Susan's face fell in disappointment before morphing back into a mixture of joy and excitement. "Brilliant, I'm going to call Hannah and ask if she can come tomorrow." Susan leapt from her chair and dashed out the kitchen while Amelia laughed quietly behind her.

-(=)-

For the two residents at Bones Manor, the end of July couldn't come quick enough. In preparation for Harry's return, Susan and Amelia planned a joint birthday party for both Neville and Harry, inviting all their friends to the manor to celebrate. On the morning of the thirty-first, Amelia found herself waiting at the International Portkey Arrival room for Harry's arrival. Amelia glanced at her watch and after noting the time, looked up again just as a flash of blue light appeared before winking out again, leaving Harry and the Flamels standing in the center of the room.

"Auntie!" Harry cried excitedly rushing over to hug his guardian. "I missed you."

Amelia held Harry at arm's length getting a good look at the now teenage boy, noting a few changes in her ward. "Harry, you look like you've grown almost half a foot over the last month, and I think long hair suits you." Amelia ran a hand through the raven locks that now reached just above Harry's shoulders. "It seems to lie down much better now, and I think a shopping trip is in order as you've probably outgrown all your clothes." The pair were quickly joined by the Flamels, who had just finished presenting their passports to the Custom's official. "Nicholas, Perenelle, it's good to see you again. I hope everything went well?"

"Everything went splendid Amelia; young Harry has a brain like a sponge and a curiosity that reminds me so much of his mother. He will definitely have to come back after he finishes his time at Hogwarts."

Perenelle smiled at Harry while ruffling his hair. "And his cooking is fantastic; he even taught our House Elf a few tricks."

Harry was blushing scarlet at the compliments, but Amelia noticed that instead of an uncomfortable smile he usually had when complimented, he now smiled proudly. It was a look that Amelia had never seen on her ward and Amelia was quite pleased to see it. Taking out a length of rope, she handed it around to the Flamels and Harry, and together the group spun around to reappear back in Bones Manor.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a chorus of voices as so soon as the group reappeared in the entry hall of Bones Manor. Amelia glanced around, not surprised to see the large group of people standing there, smiles on their faces with balloons and other party decorations spread around the room.

"Thanks everybody," a surprised and smiling Harry said beside Amelia. "This is brilliant."

"Happy Birthday Harry," Susan said, stepping out from the crowed and engulfing her friend in a tight hug. Susan it seemed had decided to wear one of her new outfits for this occasion, a cream colored sundress dotted with red flowers that hung loosely down to her knees and highlighted her strawberry hair, now in one long plaited braid as opposed to the two pig tails. Harry returned the hug just as fiercely, and whispered something that Amelia didn't catch but made her niece smile and blush at the same time.

"Come on Harry," Susan said after releasing the hug. "We have lots of food and games, and of course presents for both you and Neville." Susan took Harry's hand and led him into the group of waiting kids, who quickly moved further into the house. With one of the Guests of Honor now arrived, the party kicked off and went well into the night before it finally petered out with most of the kids flooing home. Throughout the whole evening, Amelia noticed that a certain strawberry haired girl hardly ever left the side of the raven haired boy.

A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Next Chapter will finish up summer with the kids returning to Hogwarts and Amelia starting the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As always, many thanks to my beta Matt2Parker and I own Old Crow for the use of his characters. If you haven't read his work then you are missing some of the best this site has to offer. And once again, I owm nothing and make no money.

Ch. 4

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _Even though it is nice to be back at Hogwarts, I still find myself missing home. The food at the opening feast was delicious like always, but Puck's cooking is still better. The ride on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful if you don't include Malfoy deciding to pay us a visit attempting to goad Harry into a fight while also insulting Daphne and Tracey for sitting with us. Harry, for his part, completely ignored him while Daphne pointed out that everyone in the compartment had a higher class standing than he did, making him even angrier. During the ride I sat next to Harry the whole time, and I'm hoping that Daphne got the message but the way she was eyeing Harry, I'm not sure it has sunk in yet. I think she was flirting with him but I don't think Harry noticed. Nothing really interesting happened during the opening feast other than Remus being announced as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. After Lockhart last year, everyone is hoping we actually get a competent teacher for once. Well that is all the news so far and classes start bright and early tomorrow. I miss you lots._

 _Love,_

 _Susan_

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _I should be annoyed at you for not telling us that Remus would be teaching at Hogwarts this year but I'm too happy to have him teach. I am guessing that Susan told you already that other than the announcement of Remus's position, nothing really interesting happened during the train ride or the feast other than Malfoy being a git, but some things just will not change. The girls did seem to be acting a little strange though during the ride, and I have no idea what was going on. If I didn't know that Suzy and Daphne were friends, I would think that they hated each other with how they were glaring at each other. That is all the news so far. I really miss you and can't wait for Christmas break to be home._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Amelia sat the two letters back down on her desk with a small smile. Harry might not be as clueless as her niece thought he was but he was still a boy, albeit an observant one. She missed her kids quite a lot and had not spent nearly enough time with them over the summer. After Harry's birthday, things at the Ministry started to become quite hectic, and she wasn't able to get any more time off and she was only able to spend time with them on weekends. Before she knew it, she was taking them to Platform 9 ¾ and seeing them off to school.

Amelia reached into her pocket, drew out her watch and opened up the case checking the time. Replacing the watch she stood up from her chair and left her office, telling her secretary that she would be out for a few hours. After boarding the elevator, Amelia pushed the button and rode it down, exiting and walking down a long dark hallway to an unmarked door where a familiar face was waiting for her.

"Good morning Amelia," Croaker greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Algie, is everyone else here already?"

Croaker nodded and opened the door. "They are all waiting in a private conference room. If you will just follow me we can go and join them."

Amelia followed the lead Unspeakable through the rotating room and into a long conference room where a small group was already sitting around a long oval table. Amelia took the seat at the head of the table while Algie sat beside her. "Good morning everyone, I'm glad you all could make it" Amelia greeted. Sirius, Kingsley, Anna Daily, Connie Hammer, and Healer Williams nodded back. "The reason we are here is to once and for all finish off Voldemort. As most of you are aware, the Dark Lord is not gone, but biding his time waiting to return. Thanks to Harry and the work of the Unspeakables, we know how Voldemort survived his 'death' on Halloween."

At this, Croaker stood up from his chair and pulled out a familiar black book with a large hole in the middle. "This diary used to be a Horcrux and was created by one Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort." Croaker paused as he surveyed his audience for their reaction. Out of all of the occupants of the table, only Sirius and Healer Williams seemed to understand what a Horcrux was.

"So that's how he did it." Sirius muttered. "I knew the bastard was twisted, but that takes the cake."

"Can someone please explain what a Horcrux is?" Anna Daily asked in confusion.

"A Horcrux is a particularly foul piece of dark magic," Sirius explained to the group. "The wizard splits his soul and places the broken piece into some sort of container, and as long as it remains intact, the wizard's soul will remain on Earth if their body is killed. They can then perform certain rituals that will restore their body."

"That is essentially correct Sirius." Croaker said nodding to the marauder. "Once the Horcrux is created, it is very difficult to destroy. I only know two ways to destroy them. One being Fiend Fire, and the other Basilisk venom like what was used on this diary.

"So, I'm assuming You-Know-Who made more of these if one is already destroyed" Connie observed. "How many are we talking about?"

"Luckily, we had access to both his first Horcrux and his last." Croaker replied indicating the diary. "With those, we were able to deduce that Voldemort split his soul into 8 pieces with two of those pieces already having been destroyed."

"Sweet Merlin" Sirius whispered. "How are we expected to find that many soul pieces? They could be anything and anywhere."

Amelia smiled "I'm glad you asked that Sirius, we have two tools at our disposal. First, after clearing out Dumbledore's old office, we found a stock of pensive memories that pertain to Tom Riddle. We suspect that Dumbledore has known about these vile things for a few years now and felt like only he knew how to deal with them. Most likely he would have left it till everything was bleakest before sending Harry on some wild quest with very little useful information or training."

"Unlike Dumbledore though, we have the means to track these things down, and thanks to the memories from Dumbledore, we have a pretty good idea what we are looking for." Croaker said holding up a strange looking device that reminded Amelia of an old sextant. "One of the limitations though is that we have to track down the pieces in order of their creation." Croaker tapped his wand on the table making a stone basin appear in the center. "First we are going to watch the memories and get everyone up to speed." Croaker tapped a few runes on the pensive and sat down while the Solicitor's Pensive projected the memories for all to see.

Amelia had already watched the memories once, so she tried to focus more on the details and see if she could pick out any clues she missed the first time. It only took about an hour to go through all of the memories that Dumbledore had collected, and when they were over Amelia stood up to address the group. "Okay, to recap, we know for sure that Riddle used Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and his grandfather's ring." Amelia said conjuring a large white board and tapping it with her wand creating pictures of the three objects. "We can assume that since Riddle used objects linked in some way to the Founders that he most likely sought out other such relics to use."

Croaker took over the explanation at this point. "Our research indicates that the only other known relics of the Founders are the Sorting Hat, The Sword of Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw's Diadem." Croaker tapped the white board and a picture of the Sorting Hat appeared along with sketches of what the other two artifacts were believed to look like. "According to the timeline assembled from the memories, we think that he made the Diary first, followed by the ring. The locket and cup were most likely next but we are unsure of which order and last the Diadem."

Sirius slowly raised his hand shaking slightly. "Uh I think I know where the locket it."

-(=)-

"Sirius, this place is a dump." Amelia remarked as she looked around the dark and dingy entry way of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"That's why I bought a new place, but the family magic won't let me sell the damn place and I refuse to live here. The House Elf that was taking care of the place went around the bend a long time ago, and when I released him from my service he up and died." Amelia wanted to chastise Black for the callus way he spoke about his elf, but held her tongue on the issue hoping he never mentioned it to Harry, who had a soft spot for the small creatures. "Anyways, while I did some looking around, I came upon this locket that I had never seen before and refused to open. I figured it was just a piece of junk like all the rest and left it where I found it."

Sirius led Amelia up to the drawing room, both wands drawn in case of surprises, a precaution that proved to be effective as when Sirius opened the door, a swarm of doxies rushed out the room straight at Amelia and Sirius. Amelia's wand twirled in her hand as she began to let loose with a barrage of stunners taking out a doxy with each spell, while Sirius did the same next to her. To her frustration, she felt numerous small bites on her exposed hand as some of the doxies managed to get past her. Letting out a frustrated growl, she twirled her wand in a precise complicated pattern and a small gust of wind began to form before it increased and swirled around itself, forming a small funnel cloud. As the small tornado swirled, the small flying creatures were sucked into the churning vortex rendering them helpless as Amelia resumed her barrage of stunners.

Amelia let the swirling vortex subside and a mass of stunned doxies fell to the floor in a large black pile. "You've gotten slow Sirius," Amelia said to her companion with a teasing smile. "I think I hit twice as many of those vile things as you did."

"A gentleman always lets the lady win," Sirius replied back in a foe haughty tone, causing Amelia to release a very unlady like snort.

"You, a gentleman? Then I'm the Queen of England."

Sirius chose to ignore the comment and instead entered the now doxy free room, causing Amelia to laugh quietly as she followed behind him. The Drawing room was much like the rest of the house, dark, and dingy with a clear motif emphasizing the darkness that many of the Black family had devoted their lives too. "A little light would go a long way Sirius," Amelia told the marauder, who seemed lost in his own thoughts as he looked around the room.

"Oh yeah, that probably would help wouldn't it." Sirius waved his wand in a wide arc, causing numerous gas lamps on the walls to come to life bathing the room in light.

If Amelia thought that adding light to the room would help, she was sorely disappointed. The light itself seemed to only highlight the dark decor and the black leather of the furniture that littered the room. The flickering light from the gas lamps caused the shadows to shift around, giving the room an eerie and unwelcome feel. "I can see why you left and never wanted to return" Amelia told her friend. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It's not much different from when I grew up here. My family really went all out in trying to go for the Goth look." Sirius shook his head in a very dog like fashion before pointing his wand with tip alight at a large glass case. "The locket is in there, let's get it and get the hell out of here."

Amelia nodded and moved towards the display case and her eyes immediately fell on the locket in question. Waving her wand over the silver locket Amelia muttered a few spells that Croaker had taught her to help her identify a Horcrux each one coming back positive.

Amelia reached into her robes and drew out a small box that she taped with her wand expanding it to roughly the size of her hand. "This is it alright; let's get it back to the Department of Mysteries." Carefully, Amelia reached for the locket and placed it in the box before replacing the box in her pocket.

-(=)-

The next morning Amelia sat alone at her breakfast table before heading into the office. She was quite satisfied with yesterday's work as not only had they found a Horcrux, but they had destroyed it the same day. Croaker had built a small stone structure that resembled a kiln but built from a material specially designed to resist high levels of heat. He had told her that he had actually gotten the material from one of his muggle contacts, and it was called Reinforced Carbon-Carbon and it was able to resist temperatures up to 2,300 F. After placing the locket in the box, Fiend Fire was cast and the locket was utterly destroyed. The box was able to contain the dark fire, and with nothing else to feed it, it burned out. At the sound of wings, Amelia looked up to see the familiar white shape of Hedwig flying in, carrying a letter from Harry.

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _Well, my fears were realized yesterday as I just finished my first Ancient Runes class, and I was extremely bored. The class seems to be geared towards more translating than actually using Runes to do things. I spoke with Professor Babbling after class and she said that we don't start doing anything with the Runes until after our O.W.L. year and even then we only learn small things not even touching on their use in enchantment and only touch on basic wards. I tried to hide my disappointment when she told me this but I think it showed as she tried to emphasize the importance of knowing what the runes meant, but honestly, people would learn so much better if we used the runes while we learned about them, I mean, it's not like I'm going to be holding a conversation in Runes. I was thinking about writing to Master Flamel to see if we could set up some sort of correspondence course of some type so I can keep learning and I only hope that Arithmancy doesn't prove to be disappointing also as it looks like I'm the only Hufflepuff in the class but at least Daphne and Tracy are in it also, along with almost all of the Ravenclaws with the only Gryffindor being Granger. Thanks for listening to my rant, and I hope everything is going well back home. I miss you lots, and Susan sends her love._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Amelia let out a low laugh at Harry's rant. She knew that he would be bored in runes after what Flamel taught him over the summer, especially as the next three years were all translating. The goblins had been complaining for years that all the applicants who have come out of Hogwarts over the last decade had been seriously lacking in practical Rune use, and they had to train almost all of them from the ground up. It was just one of the many ways in which magical education had gone downhill since her school days, and one more thing to lie at the feet of Dumbledore. She had found out during her investigation that the man had done quite a lot of harm to magical education in Britain. He not only let an incompetent teacher bully children for well over a decade, ruining many a student's dream of doing anything that required a potions NEWT, he also let standards slip steadily over the years and allowed courses to be watered down in order to placate the pure-bloods, whose children were underperforming compared to muggleborns, instead of striving for improvement like a good headmaster should have done.

-(=)-

"I can't believe that Voldemort's mum lived in that." Anna Daily said indicating the small shack built in the clearing.

"I know what you mean Anna," Amelia replied. "It is hard to imagine one of the most evil wizards to walk the earth coming from a family that had fallen so far."

"Actually, it is quite understandable," Connie replied. "It is common for a megalomaniac to feel like the world has cheated them in some sort, and thus they seek to take revenge on those they feel cheated them. I doubt that Riddle ever really cared about the ideology that he preached, and instead used it as a way to gather passionate followers and use them to increase his own image of himself, while causing as much death and destruction as he could."

Amelia nodded absently as she gazed around the small grove of trees that surrounded the ramshackle cottage. It was now almost mid-October and many of the trees had donned their fall foliage, surrounding the three in a sea of oranges and reds. Since their first success with the locket, the hunt was forced to take a back seat as the Ministry chosen that time to conduct a series of Raids that Arthur Weasley had been pushing for the last three years. It had finally been with the help of Augusta passing a resolution with the bare minimum of votes needed to authorize the raids.

The raids had been as successful as Amelia expected them to be, and that was not very successful at all. The people who Amelia really wanted to catch, namely the Malfoys and the Notts, most likely had prior knowledge of the raids thanks to the loose lips of Fudge, and had everything squirreled away in holes that not even Mad-Eye's eye could see into. In the end, the only thing that came from the raids was a series of small fines handed out to some of the stupider dark families such as the Goyles and the Crabbes, for possessing some 'questionable' objects. The smug look that Lucius wore around the Ministry after that was just begging to be slapped off his face, and she hoped that one day she would be the one to do it.

Amelia shook her head, getting her mind back to the present and focused on the small cottage in front of her. Flicking her wrist, her wand shot out of her wrist holster and landed in her hand as she began to cast numerous detection spells, causing the wards and other protections to become visible to her now magically enhanced eyes. Amelia cringed looking at some of the wards wishing she could have brought a few goblins with her but they had refused when asked and quoted a treaty that forbid them from tampering with wards established on private property by wizards unless it was authorized by the Minister himself.

It was for that reason that Anna, Connie, and Croaker were here with her, as those three were the best ward breakers in their small group with Amelia bringing up the fourth spot. Sirius and Remus admitted that they were rubbish at breaking down wards, as James and Lily usually acted as ward breakers for their little group during the war. Amelia wished either of them were with her now, as she remembered how formable a team those two made when it came to destroying wards, neither lacked in power and Lily excelled in Arithmancy while James specialized in Runes. If Harry's letters were anything to go by, he seemed to inherit both skills from his parents.

"Ok, these things look positively vicious," Amelia observed.

"Agreed," Croaker replied. "It will probably take all four of us to take these things apart working in shifts." Croaker pointed to a particularly nasty looking ward that to Amelia's magic enhanced eyes caused to appear in a blood red. "That one is the really nasty. It is a magic level detector ward that monitors the amount of magic cast into the ward and if too much is pushed into it, it releases a powerful discharge that can kill whoever is channeling into it."

Connie nodded, "That means we will have to work one at a time until we get that ward down."

"IF no one has any objections, I will start," Croaker said approaching the wards. When no one objected he raised his wand and began to attack the wards.

While Croaker was working Connie stood next to Amelia both watching the Unspeakable work. "So how are the kids doing?" She asked quietly so as not to distract Croaker.

Amelia smiled thinking about her kids. "Wonderful, both their classes are going well and they went on their first Hogsmeade weekend last week."

"Has Harry's opinion on his Ancient Rune class improved any?"

"No, he still says it's really boring, but fortunately, he was able to set up an independent study program that keeps him occupied. He has enjoyed all the rest of his new classes though, and his letters are always full of things he learned in Arithmancy. I swear that boy will be able to do whatever he wants when he grows up, regardless of his name."

"And how about Susan?" Connie asked.

"She feels the same about Runes and is following Harry on his independent study, but she talks most about her Care of Magical Creature class. Apparently Hagrid is teaching it this year. I heard from Augusta that the Headmaster had to help him plan out his lessons, as he doesn't quite see eye to eye with him on what is dangerous and what is safe for different age levels."

Connie laughed quietly remembering the half-giant. "I remember Hagrid from my time at school, and he always did seem to think the biggest, scariest creatures were the cutest and never could understand that others didn't see them his way. I suspect he would have tried to show the third years a hippogriff on their first day and not think anything of it, even though those are highly dangerous creatures. So did Susan manage to catch Harry's eye yet?"

Amelia laughed, "It's been interesting reading both of their letters, especially after the first Hogsmeade visit. From what it sounds like, Susan has successfully 'staked her claim' as she calls it with the girls in their group, though it took a few weeks and a number of glares at one girl but it seems that for now, its settled. Harry on the other hand still doesn't understand what is going on with his female friends, which admittedly is the majority of his friends with a few exceptions. He has noticed the cold glares and the extra attention he seems to be receiving, but doesn't understand why. I think deep down he still doesn't see himself as worthy of that type of attention, and thus he can't connect the dots."

Connie nodded in understanding. "His self-esteem might be higher in many cases, but the scars of ten years with _those_ people are still there and they still affect him. Perhaps you could have Sirius talk to him about it over Christmas?"

Amelia scoffed. "I do not want that rouge giving Harry dating advice. I swear there is a new floozy leaving Sirius's apartment every time I go over. I don't think that man has any intention of settling down. No, I think maybe Kingsley would be a good choice."

Connie nodded, agreeing with her boss and friend. Amelia looked at the wards as a bright flash appeared and Croaker lowered his wand. "One layer down," he said in a tired voice. "I think it's someone else's turn while I take a break."

"I'll go" Connie said stepping forward. The process repeated itself for almost two hours, each person taking a turn at disabling the wards until finally all the protections were down. Carefully Amelia opened the door to the shack and scanned around the empty room. Seeing nothing hindering her, she stepped in, allowing the others to enter also. Croaker held up the small tracking device and moved forward, following the path that it indicated till he came to the center of the small shack with the device pointed down towards the floor.

"I believe it's under the boards," he said, kneeling down to pry open the floorboards. When enough boards were moved he reached his arm down and pulled up a small box that he opened, revealing a large ring with a jet black stone mounted on top.

Immediately, Amelia felt the desire to put the ring on her finger. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she just put the ring on, then things would be better. In her head she could hear a soft whisper, "With me on your finger, you can see them again, your husband, your brother, your sister-in-law. All those you love will be with you again." Amelia reached forward to try to put the ring on, desperate to see her loved ones again. It wasn't until a red bolt hit her chest that her hand finally dropped and her vision went black.

Amelia opened her eyes and saw the orange and red leaves of the forest canopy above her, and judging by the shadows, she hadn't been out long. She sat up and looked around her noticing her three companions standing around her, worried looks on their faces. "What happened, who stunned me?" Amelia asked the group.

"I did" Croaker said unabashedly. "You were not responding to any of us and you seemed to be trying to reach for the ring to put it on. I stunned you in order to stop you from putting it on, and it's a good thing too as my detection spells indicate that there is a deadly curse on the ring set to activate if anyone puts it on."

Amelia nodded, embarrassed to have almost been suckered into putting on the ring. "I'm glad we didn't tackle this alone then, thank you." Croaker nodded, accepting her gratitude.

"I think I know why it affected you the most," Croaker said. "Upon inspection, the stone mounted on the ring bares the sign of the Peverells' on it, so this could be the fabled resurrection stone. I have spent many years researching the Deathly Hollows while working in the DOM and believe they do exist, though I doubt that it was Death who made them. With the Resurrection Stone attached, it might have affected the compulsion charm, causing it to draw in anyone who has experienced great loss, and you are the only one here who lost almost all of her family during the last war."

"Can we destroy the horcrux without damaging the stone?" Amelia asked.

"I think so, but I will need to do a little research first." Amelia nodded.

"Good, then let's get the heck out of here."

All three of her companions nodded and apparated back to the ministry, satisfied that they had one more piece of Voldemort's soul.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. I'm going to try to increase the pace of m writi g so hopefully updates will be coming out quicker as life allows.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you again for reading and thank you to Matt2Parker for cleaning this up and making it pretty. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ch. 5

Amelia stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts and glanced down at the tracking device currently pointing straight at the old castle in front of her. "I guess I can't be too surprised that he would leave one of those things here," she told Croaker, who nodded in agreement while Sirius grunted.

"It makes sense, Hogwarts was very important to him," the Unspeakable replied.

It had been only about two weeks since finding and destroying the ring, and Amelia was anxious to move on to the next one. When they had deduced that the Diadem was somewhere in Hogwarts, she had sent a letter to Headmaster Foote asking for a meeting to discuss the situation. That resulted in her, Croaker, and Sirius standing at the front gate waiting for someone to let them in. Having to wait didn't bother Amelia all that much though, for as a parent to two kids, she appreciated the extra security the Headmaster had enacted when he had taken over.

A large form materialized out of the early morning haze moving towards the gate, and as it got close, the size only increased until Amelia could recognize the smiling bearded face of Hagrid. "Good morning Professor Hagrid," Amelia greeted the gentle half giant.

Hagrid smiled at his title, obviously still proud of his new post. "Morning Madam Bones, glad ta see ya again. And ya don't have to call me professor."

"And you know you can still call me Amelia. Congratulations on the new post, Susan and Harry have had nothing but good things to say about your class."

"Ya, they're good kids, and Susan seems to have a way with the animals. I take it you are here to see the Headmaster? It's nice to be acting as the Keeper of The Keys again after all this time," Hagrid commented pulling out a large bronze key from his pocket and inserted it into the gate lock. The lock clicked without having to turn the key and the gate swung open, allowing Amelia, Sirius, and Croaker to enter the castle grounds. "It's good to see ya again Sirius, how've ya been? Hogwarts has been a lot quieter here without you four running around, of course the Weasley twins do try to make up for it though."  
"I've met the twins, they are friends of Harry's, and I must admit they do a good job. They even convince my godson to help out a bit sometimes." Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, "I swear the boy has more Lily in him then James."

"Something that I am eternally grateful for," Amelia said with fond smile. Hagrid left the group at the castle doors, and the three continued to the Headmaster's office passing the stone Gargoyle that stood open allowing entrance to anyone who wanted to see the Headmaster. Reaching the door at the top of the moving staircase, they knocked and were bid to enter. The office was not too different from the last time Amelia was here, with a few noticeable exceptions. One was the absence of the phoenix sitting on his perch, and the silver instruments that Amelia now knew were tied to Harry. Added were a group of cushy arm chairs in front of the desk.

"Good morning," Headmaster Foote greeted, smiling from behind his desk. "Please take a seat." He motioned to the seats in front of his desk and each sat down with Amelia in the middle. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for seeing us Headmaster; for the last year or so, we have been working on finding a solution to finishing off Voldemort once and for all, and as you might know, after the events of last year, we were finally able to learn why he did not die Halloween of '81." Foote nodded he had connected the dots also after hearing Harry and Susan's story. "We have reason to believe that one of those things is still here in the school."

"And I take it you have some way of tracking it, or it would not have led you here." The three nodded. "Very well, I assume you would like your presence known to as few as possible."

Amelia nodded. "It would not be good if word got back to the Death Eater families that we are searching for something here, in case they know what their master left."

"Then it's a good thing you came early, as most students are still asleep in bed. Let me know if you need any help."

The three rose and left the office and when they reached the bottom of the stairs they found Moony waiting for them with a large grin on his face. "Moony," Sirius said in surprise. "What are you doing here, how did you even know we were here?"

Remus pulled out what Amelia took to be an old piece of parchment. "With this of course," the werewolf said smiling broadly.

Amelia was confused as to how an old piece of Parchment answered the question, and her confusion only increased when a matching grin appeared on Sirius's face. "You found it! I figured it was lost for good."

"Nope," Moony said popping the p. "It appears that a pair of twins had it in their posession, and I caught them using it one night while on patrol. They tried to play it off as an old piece of extra parchment, but I knew better."

"Excuse me," Amelia said, her voice full of exasperation. "What exactly is so special about that old piece of parchment?"

"Ah my dear Amelia," Sirius said in a grand voice. "This here is the Marauders' greatest achievement, and the secret to all our success. I give you the Marauders' Map." He pulled out his wand and tapped it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Amelia looked on in amazement as lines began to extend from the tip of Sirius's wand and spread out over the whole of the parchment, connecting and forming boxes and stairs and hallways, until the map was completed and Amelia was looking down at a full map of Hogwarts, complete with small dots indicating people with names above them.

"This is amazing," Croaker said. "I am assuming you somehow tied this into the wards of Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded. "It was James's idea and he did the rune work to get it working. The map never lies, and shows everyone exactly as they are."

"As interesting as this is, we are here for a reason, and it would be good to get on with it. This map will be useful though," Amelia told the group getting them back on track.

Amelia regarded the tracking device and began to follow where it led her, upstairs, and down corridors until it was pointing at a wall on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. "It says the Diadem should be on the other side of this wall, but there is nothing there," Amelia said in confusion.

"The map doesn't have anything either," Sirius said. He had barely taken his eyes off the map during the whole search and was now looking at it in confusion.

An idea occurred to Amelia. Who knew the castle better than anyone? "Mopsy?" she called out to the open air. A slight pop sounded and an old house elf stood in front of her.

"Does Madam Bonesy require anything?" the head of the schools house elves asked.

Smiling at the small creature she got down on one knee to be at eye level with the old elf. "We have reason to believe there is a room here but cannot seem to find it. Would you know how to get in to the room? It has something we are searching for in it."

"Oh yous mean the Come-and-Go Room. It is easy, you just walk back and forth three times thinking of what you need and the room appears. I would suggest asking for the room of hidden things. It probably has what you are looking for." The elf popped away and Amelia rose to her feet. Amelia began to pace back and forth in front of the wall, thinking about what the elf had told her. At the third path, a door appeared.

"Good thinking Amelia," Croaker complimented, opening the door. "Wow, there is a lot of stuff here." Amelia looked in the door and felt her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets. The ceiling arched impossibly high, creating a feeling of vastness that was filled up with piles of random artifacts and memorabilia from a thousand years of Hogwarts students. She looked down at the tracking device and noticed it was now pointing into the room off to the right. Looking up again, she moved into the room and began to search through the Room of Hidden things.

Using the tracking device, it had only taken the group a few minutes to locate the silver diadem sitting unceremoniously on a cabinet down one of the cavernous paths. Croaker pulled out his wand and cast the detection spells. "This is it. I can't believe that not only did that monster find Ravenclaws Lost Diadem; he defiled it with some of the blackest magic ever created." Croaker shook his head sadly. "I wish there was a way we could remove it without destroying the diadem, but unlike Harry's scar, this is a true Horcrux and sealed." Croaker let out a tired sigh and lifted the diadem from the shelf and put it in the back. "Well that's done, let's get out of here."

The group began to walk back to the hallway only to notice that Sirius had stopped in his tracks. He had been studying the map almost constantly, like a child with a new toy, hardly paying attention to what was going on around him. Amelia looked back and saw his face covered in rage and a low canine growl emitting from his throat. "Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"He's here; I can't believe he's here."

Amelia was still confused, "What are you talking about, whose here?"

"The rat, the map doesn't lie, and it is showing him in our old bedroom." Before Amelia could stop him or ask for more explanation, Sirius ran past her and out the door. Amelia chased after him, but Sirius had switched into his dog form and his four legs carried him much quicker through the halls. Amelia sent a patronus message to both Remus and the Headmaster and asked them to meet her at the portrait of the Fat Lady. When Amelia reached the portrait, she found Sirius standing in front of it yelling at the guardian of the Gryffindor common room.

"No, I don't have the password you stupid painting, but I need in now."

"No password, no admittance. You know the rules Black." Sirius growled in frustration and pulled out his wand.

"Sirius stop," Amelia called. "What has gotten into you?"

Before Sirius could answer, Headmaster Foote followed closely followed by Remus and McGonagall came running up the hall. Croaker had taken the time to slip away and had already went back to the Ministry with the Diadem. "Here look." Sirius shoved the map at Amelia and she took it, looking it over joined by the Professors. "Look at the third year boys' dorm and read me the names." Amelia found the spot on the map he was talking about.

It was a circular room with five dots on it each with a name next to it. She read Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, and Peter Pettigrew. Amelia was speechless. "The map must be broken."

"The map doesn't lie," Sirius repeated again in a harsh voice. "He is there, and I'm going to kill him like I should have done 13 years ago."

With those words, Amelia gained back her senses. "Not on my watch you won't Black. IF that is Peter Pettigrew, then he will be hauled in for questioning and tried as the law requires. I will not have vigilantes carry out their own brand of justice while I am Head of the DMLE." Sirius turned and glared at her and she glared right back. "Don't make me stun you Sirius. If you kill that man in cold blood, I will be forced to arrest you. Stop and think for once in your life, damn you. Think of what happened the last time you let your anger get the better of you. You finally have your godson back in your life; do you really want to throw that away on petty revenge?"

Sirius's eyes lowered to the floor and his anger seemed to seep out of him. He let out a long breath. "No, you're right, I can't let Harry down again. He has already paid too much for my mistakes, but I want to help. I promise to help bring him in alive."

Amelia nodded and looked at the Marauder carefully, judging his words. "Okay, the more people the better our chances are, but I want you at the bottom of the stairs." Amelia quickly outlined her plan, and with everyone's agreement, Minerva let everyone into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Amelia was thankful that it was still early, as the only people in the Common Room were a few seventh years, fifth years, and one third year getting some morning revising in before breakfast. Ignoring the questioning looks from the kids, Amelia, Minerva, and Lupin walked up the boy's stair and to the door with the three on it. Taking out her wand, she quietly opened the door and stepped in. Her first thought was she was glad that Harry hadn't been in this dorm, as the boy would not sleep much with how loud the snoring was, and second was she appreciated just how clean Harry was, as the dorm room floor was strewn with clothes, candy wrappers, and books.

"There he is," Lupin said in a whisper, pointing to the bed where the majority of the snoring was coming from. At the end of the bed, a fat grey rat was curled up asleep. Amelia heard a soft growl from Remus and she shot him a look meaning him to be quiet.

Wands drawn, the small group moved towards the bed and aimed their wands at the rat. A noise came from Amelia's side and she saw that Minerva had tripped on a shoe, almost causing her to stumble before catching herself, but causing a loud thump as her foot reconnected with the ground. The sound was enough though, as the rat opened its beady black eyes and saw three wands pointed at it, one held by someone he knew would recognize him.

Amelia cursed and started launching stunners at the rat, who jumped from the bed and tried to make a break for the door. He had almost reached it when one of Amelia's stunners hit home, sending the rat careening into the door unconscious. Still holding her wand pointed at the rat, she approached and bent down, grabbing it by the tail. Lifting it up, she noticed that it was missing a claw on its front paw.

"Oy, what are you doing with Scabbers," an angry voice asked from behind Amelia. Turning around she found what could only be Ronald Weasley glaring at her. She had remembered Harry and Susan telling her about the boy, along with what she found out about his involvement with Dumbledore during Harry's first year. She never said she was perfect, and she knew one of her failings was she did hold grudges.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Weasley," she said harshly. "And I suggest you watch your tone when talking to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia felt a small sense of satisfaction when his face paled quite noticeably, oh yes, she could hold a grudge.

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva broke in. "We have reason to believe that this rat is not a rat. If we are wrong, he will be returned to you unharmed and with full apologies."

"What do you mean, Scabbers has been in the family for years. Wait, you're Potter's guardian, I bet he put you up to this."

Amelia ignored the boys rant and turned to Lupin, who gave the rat what Amelia could only describe as a predatory grin. "Hello Peter, long time, no see."

Amelia conjured a glass box and dropped the rat in before casting an unbreakable charm on it, before turning and leaving the boys dorm room knowing her workload just increased.

-(=)-

The trial for Pettigrew was quick, even by Wizengamot standards. Amelia had begun the interrogation as soon as she returned to the Ministry, and the list of names he gave him was staggering. The only problem was that due to most of the names on this list being already 'cleared', she couldn't go after them a second time. Instead she kept the names in a file in her desk she had started soon after taking the top cop job, detailing all information she could on the 'former' Death Eaters. If the war ever started again, she knew that the information would be useful.

Later in the day, she had letters from Harry and Susan, both admonishing her for coming to Hogwarts and not seeing them, and asking for information on what exactly happened, as rumors were spreading that had Amelia fighting a war in the Gryffindor Boys' dorm room. She wrote them back apologizing for not seeing them, as she was there for business and couldn't stop for a chat, and that all the information would be in the Profit in the morning.

True to her words, the Morning Edition of the Daily Prophet the next day had the story on the front page.

 _Pete Pettigrew, Potter's betrayer, found and Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss_

 _Peter Pettigrew was found and arrested by Amelia Bones early yesterday morning, with the help of Hogwarts Professors. Pettigrew was discovered to be an unregistered animagus, and was hiding with a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon this discovery, Madam Bones, along with Professor McGonagall, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin, and Headmaster Foote, cornered and stunned the fugitive without putting the students in danger. During the trial, Pettigrew was given Veritaserum and admitted to selling the Potters out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and of joining the group known as the Death Eaters shortly after finishing Hogwarts. When asked to name names of other Death Eaters, he named numerous names of prominent members of our society. Lucius Malfoy, who was named, was quick to defend himself, saying he was already cleared of all charges as he was under the Impious Curse. Pettigrew was quickly sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, and the sentence will be carried out in a week time. When asked for comment, Fudge was quick to praise the quick work of Madam Bones, and to reiterate his faith in those poor citizens who were forced to serve You-Know-Who._

Below the article was a picture of Peter Pettigrew sitting in front of the Wizengamot, wrapped in chains giving testimony. In a small cottage in the highlands of Scotland, Albus Dumbledore sat the paper down on the table. "So, they finally found him. I of course knew he was there since young Percy brought him, but I am Albus Dumbledore," he said to himself in an overly smug voice. Over the last year, he had begun to talk to himself as he had not had any company since Snape over a year ago, and he found the conversations quite one sided, though more intelligent than it had been since Gellert.

"Hmmm, I think I can use this to my advantage; Tom needs a servant to complete the required rituals that will return him to his body, and here is someone who will have nowhere else to go. Once Tom has his body back again, the world will clamor for me to return, and Young Harry will be able to meet his destiny and die." Nodding to himself, he rose from the table and left the small cottage, and after casting a strong disillusionment charm on himself, apparated away.

Quietly apparating into the Ministry of Magic, he slowly made his way to the elevator. He was thankful that his disillusionment was quite powerful, so he was able to walk right past the security station in the middle of the day with no one noticing. Dumbledore hummed to himself tunelessly as he rode the lift to the holding cells, exiting when he reached the proper floor. Drawing his wand, he stunned the guards and sedately walked to the only occupied cell. Cognitive of the limited time he had, he quickly cast a spell at Pettigrew that was only a small step away from the Imperius Curse. It allowed the caster to plant an idea into the mind of the individual, an idea so strong that it consumed them until they finished the task they were assigned. True, it was slightly dark, but Dumbledore reasoned that it was for the Greater Good.

"Hello Peter, I am going to release you, and you are going to change into your rat and walk right out of the Ministry. Once free, you will seek out your old master and help return him to a body. Do you understand?" Pettigrew nodded dumbly, still under the effects of the spell. Dumbledore nodded before waving his wand over the lock, frowning as it stubbornly refused to unlock. "Hmmm, this must be a newer model," he muttered to himself. Brandishing his wand again, he put all of his considerable power behind his spell and blasted the door off its hinges, luckily barely missing the person he came to free.

Seeing the door opened, Pettigrew stumbled to his feet while looking around, trying to see his rescuer. Dumbledore was still under his disillusionment spell so he went unnoticed as he waved his wand over the magic suppression cuffs. Pettigrew looked at his now free wrists and it took a moment for him to realize he was free, but once he did, Dumbledore's spell took over, and Pettigrew changed into his rat form before scouring out of sight. Satisfied his work was done, Dumbledore left the cell block right as a team of Aurors stormed into the room. Albus walked right past them and left the Ministry of Magic completely unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Some people have commented on why Pettigrew wasn't executed right away and thus allowed to escape. Executions are rarely carried out on the same day and the idea that any government who purports itself to be anything other than a dictatorship would wait a few days. Even with the precedent in the book where Fudge had Jr.'s soul sucked out seemed more of an accident than a planned execution on Fudge's part. If that doesn't satisfy reviews who brought it up, than I will just say that it was essential for the story and leave it at that and people should just go for it. Thanks again th my beta matt2parker and I own nothing and make no money.

Ch. 6

Amelia stalked into the cell block mad enough to chew nails. "Report," she ordered the first Auror she found.

"It appears that Pettigrew was broken out of his cell from the outside, and by the time we responded to the alarm, it was too late and both the prisoner and the intruder had escaped."

"Damn it," Amelia spat. "Do you have any idea who did this and why no one noticed anything?"

"No ma'am, none of the guards saw anything before they were stunned. The enchantments on the lock and on Pettigrew's manacles were quite powerful, so it would have taken a rather powerful wizard to break it so quickly."

Amelia nodded and moved further into the room and approached the cell that once held Pettigrew. The guards who were on duty during the break-in were sitting against the wall obviously still groggy from being stunned. "Tell me what you remember," she ordered the two hit wizards.

"We had been on duty for an hour when the door opened, but no one come in," one of the guards said. "Then all of a sudden two red stunners were sent at us triggering the alarms and that was the last thing we saw."

"I think that I saw a blurry shape for a moment before I was stunned," the second guard added.

"So most likely it was a powerful wizard who disillusioned himself," Amelia said more to herself. "Who would want the rat free, why did they break the rat out, and where did he go?"

"As to the first part, I think I can help with that," a voice said from Amelia's elbow. She turned quickly to find Croaker standing next to her in his Unspeakable robes. She nodded at him and he moved to the cell door lock and pulled out one of his many instruments and began to wave it in front of the destroyed lock. "Hmmm, I think I know whose magical signature this is, and you are not going to like it."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose putting the pieces together. "I'm guessing that Dumbledore is behind this?"

"Yes, the magical signature used on the cell lock is consistent with what we found in his office when we searched it and the tracking and monitoring charms we found on Mr. Potter."

"Well, shit. Once again, we let Dumbledore slip away, and who knows what that man is up too. I don't suppose there is any way you can track either of them?" Croaker shook his head in the negative. "Great, I have to go and brief Fudge and the press. Perhaps I can use this as a reason to get the security upgraded finally." Amelia muttered, not really believing it as she turned and left the cell block.

-(=)-

 _Pettigrew Escapes Ministry Custody_

 _Last night, Peter Pettigrew, who was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss earlier in the day, was broken out of his holding cell in the Ministry of Magic by an unknown party. Madam Bones, in a press conference, confirmed that Pettigrew had escaped but refused to answer questions on if they had any leads on who aided the convicted Death Eater's escape, citing the ongoing investigation. In light of this embarrassment, Wizengamot Member Lucius Malfoy questioned Madam Bones's ability to continue to serve in her post as Head of the DMLE. "If Madam Bones is unable to keep a prisoner secure in the very heart of the Ministry, perhaps, it is time for her to step down and allow for someone who can." We at the Daily Prophet feel Mr. Malfoy has a point and questions need to be asked of our appointed officials._

Amelia threw the paper down in disgust. Of course Malfoy would take the lead in questioning her ability at her job. That scumbag knew she didn't believe his imperious excuse and only waited for him to slip up enough that even Fudge couldn't help him. Trying to ignore her anger at the trash in the paper she focused instead on her breakfast. She let out a frustrated growl as a large owl flew in through her window and dropped a letter in front of her.

As she read the letter, her mood grew worse as it seemed she was being 'summoned' to Fudges office for a meeting concerning last night's incident. Merlin how she hated that man, he was another one on her list of people she knew to be dirty, but lacked enough evidence to convict. Giving up on her breakfast, she apparated to the Ministry and took the elevator to Fudge's office. His secretary sent her straight in, and her mood took a further downturn when she saw that Fudge wasn't alone.

"Good morning Amelia," a high-pitched, girly-voiced Dolores Umbridge greeted with fake politeness while smiling like a frog who just found a particularly juicy fly.

Before she could say anything in return, Fudge spoke up. "Amelia, please take a seat, we have a few things to discuss." Nodding, she sat down next to Umbridge and opposite of Fudge. "Do you have any leads on this unfortunate incident?"

"Yes, we know who broke Pettigrew out, but the problem is that he has evaded capture for the last two years." She went on to explain what the Unspeakable had found and their efforts to find both Pettigrew and Dumbledore.

Umbridge laughed in her annoying high pitch laugh. "So let me make sure I understand you correctly Amelia, you have been hunting for someone for almost two years, and he just waltzes right into the Ministry and breaks out your prisoner of less than twelve hours?" She laughed that annoying laugh again. "My, I believe that Lucius, I mean Mr. Malfoy, might have a point. Are you sure you are up to holding such a demanding post? We have some things planned that we need someone competent in the post."

Fudge waved his hand halfheartedly at Umbridge. "Now Dolores, we cannot put all the blame on Amelia, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, and thus naturally difficult to find." He turned to Amelia, "But she does raise a valid point Amelia, we have some very prestigious events happening in the next year and I need to know you are able to handle them."

"Perhaps if you tell me what events you speak of?"

Fudge looked rather smugly at Amelia. "We haven't announced them yet, so these have to stay confidential for now you understand." She nodded. "First in July, we are hosting the Final of the Quidditch World Cup, and in October, the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be restarted at Hogwarts."

"Why am I just now finding out about these?" Amelia asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Why should you be involved?" Umbridge asked in her condescending voice. "Neither of them involves your department."

Amelia had to keep herself from slapping the frog like face of Umbridge. "Both of those events will require an increase in security for crowd control, maintaining secrecy, and security."

Umbridge waved her fat ringed fingered hand dismissing Amelia's argument. "Oh tosh, I'm sure you can just assign an Auror or two to the campsite to help modify the memories of any muggles, and there is no reason to worry about security, as everyone will be perfectly safe. The Auror force you have now will be more than enough. In fact, we wanted to discuss your budget with you. Both of these events are costing the Ministry quite a lot and our budget is a little short. It was suggested that your budget could be trimmed a little."

Amelia just glared at Umbridge, losing her temper. "What are you talking about? If anything our budget needs increasing. I finally got the increase in budget I've been demanding just two years ago and the new recruits I was able to hire are just now finishing up their training. I was even planning another class as soon as they were done. I figured the escape of Pettigrew would be enough to show you that we need more people, not less."

Both Fudge and Umbridge just ignored her. "It has been put forward that your budget was increased too much in a knee jerk reaction to individuals trying to stir up trouble that doesn't exist," Umbridge continued still smiling in her condescending way, knowing full well it was Amelia who convinced the Wizengamot of the need for more Aurors after Voldemort's sighting in Hogwarts.

"Let me guess, Lucius Malfoy was the one to suggest this?"

Again, Umbridge smiled her froglike smile. "Well of course, Lucius Malfoy is a very forward thinking individual with only the good of our world in mind. When we mentioned the budget shortfall at dinner a few nights ago, he brought up your department and the increase in your department's budget for no apparent reason. Madam Longbottom has suggested cutting some of the, as she called it, 'bloated staff' at the Ministry, but that would only put good, pure-blooded wizards who help our government run out of work."

Knowing the decision had already been made Amelia just glared at the toad, wishing she could slap her face. "Well if that is all then, I will go and begin to figure out arrangements for security for both the Quidditch match and the tournament." Amelia stood and left the office, her mood at an all-time low.

-(=)-

Instead of heading back to her office, Amelia directed her feet in the direction of the Chief Witches Office. When she reached Madam Longbottom's office, she asked her secretary if she was free, and after getting a nod in the affirmative, gave the office door a firm nock and walked into the room and closed the door.

"Amelia," Augusta Longbottom asked in surprise. "What a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I just got out of a meeting with Fudge and his pet frog, and was given some very bad news." Amelia sat down heavily into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Augusta reached into her desk and drew out a half full fire whisky bottle and two tumblers, pouring a generous amount of the amber liquid into each and passing one to her guest. Amelia nodded her thanks and began to sip her drink, relishing the potent liquid. "Apparently it is my fault that Pettigrew was allowed to escape last night."

"I am not too surprised," Augusta replied, sipping her drink. "Umbridge has never liked you, and she always listens to everything Malfoy says. Do not worry though, as long as I am Chief Witch, I will work hard to keep you in your post."

"Oh that's not all; apparently my budget is getting slashed again. Malfoy seemed to disagree with your idea of cutting Ministry staff as it would put 'upstanding citizens out of the job', when the ministry is full of unneeded staff only there to give pureblooded children useless jobs. So instead, all the progress I made two years ago is getting undone, and all to pay for things that we do not have the recourse to pay for."

Augusta grimaced. "I take it they finally told you about the special events happening next year? I tried numerous times to tell them that you needed to be told sooner. but was rebuffed and wasn't allowed to tell you."

"Oh yes, the person in charge of keeping the wizards and witches of England safe has no reason to know a major event was taking place, where thousands of people will be involved," Amelia spat sarcastically. "The Quidditch World Cup is one thing, I can see a lot of benefits we can gain for that even if I do not agree with the expense, but how could you allow them to reinstate the Tri-Wizard Tournament. More students have died than won in that barbaric contest."

It was Augusta's turn to scowl this time. "I tried to fight against it, both on the Hogwarts Board of Governors and as Chief Witch, but I was overruled. Apparently, Dumbledore began setting it up during his last year as Headmaster, and the idea stuck. Headmaster Foote also tried to stop the damn thing but was overruled by the Board of Governors. They did try to say it would be 'safer' this year, and would only allow students over the age of seventeen to compete, but they put Ludo Bagman in charge, and we all know that man will be more interested in the spectacle than safety."

Amelia let out a frustrating sigh. "You would think as Headmaster, Foote would have the final say in something like this. I mean it is his school, and the Ministry isn't supposed to be able to interfere with Hogwarts."  
"For most things, you would be right, but there is a loophole in the charter that states if the Board votes to overrule the headmaster with a three quarters majority then the motion is passed, and there were enough people on the board who stand to make a lot of money from this tournament in some way to sway votes."

"Well, I'm just glad that both Harry and Susan aren't old enough to compete, though I'm pretty sure neither of them would want to compete in the first place. I will have to get us all tickets to the World Cup though." Amelia looked down at her watch. "Well, I have another meeting to get to today. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me rant. You and Neville will have to come by for dinner over the holidays."

"I think we will be able to manage that, thank you for stopping by." Amelia rose and left the office of her old friend.

-(=)-

An hour later, Amelia was standing next to Sirius as they stood in the vast lobby of Gringotts Bank, waiting to see Director Ragnok. While they waited, Amelia glanced over at her companion. Sirius's normally happy demeanor was nowhere in sight this afternoon, and instead, he glared angrily and would periodically brush his hand against his sleeve where Amelia knew he kept his wand.

"Are you okay Sirius," she asked quietly. She hadn't seen the marauder since they had captured Pettigrew, as she had been quite busy.

Sirius turned his glare on her, and the force of it almost made her take a step back. "Of course I'm not, if you would have just let me deal with the rat like I wanted to, he would be dead now. But no, you had to take him in alive, and allow him to escape. Now we have no idea where he is or what he is doing."

Amelia frowned at his tone. "True, if I would have let you kill Pettigrew, he would be dead now, but we also wouldn't have the information on 'former' Death Eaters and you would be back in a cell. Even if we can't use his information to go after the Death Eaters through legal channels, we can still hurt them financially." She held a rolled piece of parchment in front of Sirius's face.

Sirius just growled in response. "Doesn't change the fact that the rat is still free."

"And what do you plan to do about it, go check every rat in England to see if they are missing a toe, or go on some wild goose chase around the world trying to track down a person who has remained hidden for nearly 13 years? You need to forget about your obsessive need for revenge and get your priorities straight. It has already cost you eleven years in Azkaban and Harry eleven years of living in an abusive home. You can't be a part of his life if you are hell bent on revenge."

Sirius had the grace too look ashamed at her words. "You're right, I let my anger get the better of me all those years ago, and chose revenge over Harry once and it cost both of us. I can't let it do that to me again." Amelia nodded, satisfied for now. "That reminds me," Sirius said after a few minutes of silence. "It turns out that one of the side effects of prolonged Dementor exposure is to uh, well," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned scarlet. Amelia had to stop herself from laughing at seeing the Marauder so flustered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, due to the Dementors, I am now 'shooting blanks'. Because of that, I made Harry my heir, and he will inherit everything. It was either that, or leave it to my _dear_ nephew Draco, and there is no way I would ever let that happen. I was going to tell him at Christmas. Hopefully it will not matter for many years." Sirius flashed his roguish grin. "It will just make him a bit more popular with the ladies, which is never a bad thing."

Amelia silently disagreed and thought about the letters Susan had written about the other girls 'sniffing' around what Susan thought of as her guy, and knew it would probably get worse after this came out. Choosing to ignore Sirius's less serious look at relationships, she instead said, "I've gone over with both Susan and Harry what their positions will be when they come of age, along with estate management and a bit of politics. I will be continuing those lessons this summer and it would be good if you would help out a bit."

Sirius nodded reluctantly right as a goblin dressed in a turn of the century business suit approached the two. "The manager will see you now," the goblin said sharply before turning away, expecting them to follow, which they both did. Amelia and Sirius were led to a large set of solid gold double doors, inlaid with intricate designs and dotted with rough cut gems. Their goblin guide pushed the doors open and they were led into a well-appointed office, its walls covered in deadly looking weapons, reminding who ever stood in this room that though goblins now mostly conducted their fighting in financial battles, they still could take up the weapons of war again if the need called.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Black," an older goblin greeted sternly from behind a large oak desk. "What can Gringotts do for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Director Ragnok, thank you for seeing us, though I do not represent the Ministry today, and only a handful of people know of what I would like to discuss with you."

Ragnok grunted and motioned to two chairs, indicating they could sit. Taking the offered seat, Amelia sat down with Sirius beside her. "What do you want then, if it is not Ministry business?"

"You are most likely aware that Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he calls himself, Lord Voldemort, is not dead."

Ragnok grunted again. "Of course we are aware of his continued existence. We tried to tell you people twelve years ago, but were ignored. You wand wavers are so assured of your superiority that you ignore anybody who contradicts you, no matter the proof they provide."

"I am forced to agree with you, but I would like to believe that not all of us 'wand wavers' are as closed minded as that," Amelia replied diplomatically. "In the last year, we have discovered how Riddle has escaped death, and have been taking steps to make him mortal."

"You still have yet to tell me why this is Gringott's business." Ragnok growled growing impatient.

"I'm getting there," Amelia shot back. "Riddle has created Horcruxes, and we have tracked one of them to your bank."

"Are you sure about this Madam Bones?" Ragnok growled dangerously, obviously recognizing what she was talking about.

"Yes, we have conclusive proof that Riddle has created multiple containers as we have destroyed five of them, and our tracker indicates the last one is in your bank."

Ragnok sat back in his chair and steepled his long clawed fingers. "If what you are saying is true, then who ever has stored one of those abominations in their vault has violated the terms of their contract, and thus forfeit all contents of said vault. It is written into our vault agreements that Dark Objects of a certain level are not allowed to be stored, and a Horcrux definitely falls under that classification." He seemed to think deeply for a few moments, tapping his long fingers together. "You do understand that since you cannot tell us in which vault this thing is in, we will probably have to search all of them."

Amelia nodded. "I understand, and according to our treaties with the Goblin Nation, there is nothing we can do to stop you confiscating funds." Ragnok smiled a vicious toothy smile. "And as to where to look for this object, I have a list of possible vaults we have narrowed it down to." Amelia pulled out a rolled parchment she had showed Sirius earlier containing a list of names, and handed it to the Goblin.

"Yes, I recognize some of these names." He said nodding. "All either acquitted Death Eaters, or convicted Death Eaters."

"We know that one of the names on that list already was in possession of a Horcrux, so it stands to reason that others might also be guarding one."

Ragnok nodded still reading over the list. "I will have to bring this up to the Board. I hope you are not in too much of a hurry, as they make decisions quite slowly."

"No, time is not of the essence, but I do ask that you keep this confidential. We would also like confirmation of the destruction of the soul anchor, if you should find it." Ragnok nodded and Amelia and Sirius stood, bowing respectfully. "Thank you again for you time Director Ragnok. May your gold ever flow."

Ragnok stood and bowed back. "And may your enemies die at your feet," he replied the formal farewell. Amelia and Sirius turned and left the office and were escorted out of the bank.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Amelia stood waiting on Platform 9 and ¾ as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop, the steam from the engine billowing around the waiting parents in the cold London air. After a minute, the doors of the train cars sprung open releasing a wave of students, eager to find their families. Cries from her fellow parents arose all around her as each family was reunited with varying degrees of affection. Amelia kept her eyes moving, looking for either the strawberry blond, or the raven black hair that identified the two kids she was waiting for.

"Auntie," an excited cry came from her left. Looking that way, she saw her Susan weaving her way towards Amelia, her hand securely held in the hand of Harry. Seeing the two kids, she knew something had changed in their relationship. Their hands were together in a way that indicated they were quite used to each other's hand, and they seemed to be walking closer together, almost constantly touching the whole time.

When the two reached her she smiled at her two wards. "Hello you two, did you have a good term?" Both nodded excitedly and Amelia didn't miss the looks that they kept shooting back and forth. "Did something happen this term that you would care to share," she asked raising her eyebrow. Both teens blushed scarlet and Harry's eyes refused to meet hers while they darted around the platform and he seemed to be fidgeting on the spot. Susan on the other hand, just smiled and Amelia noticed she her squeezing Harry's hand.

"Auntie, Harry and I have been together now for a month. We 'officially' became boyfriend and girlfriend on the first Hogsmead weekend in November." Amelia didn't understand what 'officially' meant but assumed it was just how kids did it these days. She smiled at her two kids happy for them.

"That is wonderful," she said causing Harry to lose some of his nervousness. "Of course there will be a few new rules in place now, but we will discuss that at home." She pulled out her customary length of rope and handed it to the two kids. She tapped it with her wand, the three portkeyed away in a swirl of color and light.

Materializing in the entrance hall of Bones Manor, she turned to the kids, her hands on her hips. "Ok, since the two of you are dating, there will be some new rules in the house. First rule, if you are both in the same room, no closed doors. Second, please refrain from overt displays around the house. I really do not want to walk in on you two snogging." Both teens blushed again but each had different expressions. Harry's face looked down right terrified, while Susan just looked embarrassed. Deciding she needed to have a talk with her niece, and maybe have Kinglsey talk to Harry, she shooed the kids away to put their things in their rooms while she went to go make a floo call.

An hour later, Amelia was standing outside Susan's door giving it a light tap. A moment later the door opened and upon seeing her aunt standing there, gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay Auntie, let's get this over with."

Smiling Amelia walked into her niece's room and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the bed and tapped the side indicating Susan should sit down also. "Okay young lady, I think the proper term is 'spill'. Your letters have said nothing about the two of you."

"We decided to tell you in person," Susan defended.

"Okay, that makes sense. Now tell me everything. This is the closest I have to girl talk at my age." Susan laughed a bit.

"Oh auntie, you're not that old, I don't see why you aren't trying to find someone. What about Sirius?"

"To young, both mentally and physically, and I doubt that Sirius will ever settle down. Besides, I'm married to my job and you two. Now stop trying to change the subject young lady."

Huffing in defeat, Susan resigned herself to telling details. "Well, I guess it started during our first Hogsmead trip. We ended up going as a large group which included Daphne, Tracey, and a few others. Daphne had been flirting rather openly with Harry for a few weeks by this point, and even though Harry didn't seem to notice, I still got rather nervous. So I did what you suggested and dressed up a little nicer, and made sure that I stayed around Harry for most of the day. About half way through the day, I found my inner Gryffindor and took his hand. We had held hands before, but this time it felt different, and I think Harry felt it too." Susan's eyes went out of focus and a goofy smile came over her face. "I will never forget the look on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, nervousness and joy. I don't know how he put all three of those emotions together in one face, but he managed it. After a few seconds of us just looking at each other with our hands together, he just nodded and squeezed my hand. We didn't let go for the rest of the day."

"How did Daphne react," Amelia asked remembering Susan mentioning the girl before as a potential rival.

"When she saw us holding hands she raised an eyebrow while looking at me and I just smiled at her. I will admit, the smile might have been a little smug, but I couldn't tell you for sure. After that she just shrugged. She seems to have backed off lately, but I suspect she hasn't given up. I got the distinct impression that if Harry and I break up, something I will try hard to prevent, she will be right there to pounce."

Amelia nodded. "So have you too snogged yet?" Amelia felt a satisfied smirk appear on her face at seeing her niece's face turn scarlet.

"No, not yet, the most we've done is hugs and light kisses. I don't think Harry is ready for that much affection yet. He is a lot better in a lot of respects from when he first came to live with us, but I can tell he is still uncertain about a lot of things. We had a long conversation when we decided to start dating, and he was terrified that he would do something wrong, and it would ruin our friendship, or worse, he would no longer be welcomed here. I think deep down, he still feels that he is imposing and that we will leave him."

"I'm sure the events of last year haven't helped much," Amelia asked in concern.

"No, he regressed slightly and withdrew a bit into himself at the start of the year. I think he was scared everyone would blame him for what happened with the Basilisk, as he still blames himself. Madam Pomfrey has helped a lot though, and he seems to be getting better, but the physical part of our relationship is very slow going as he is very reluctant to initiate anything." Susan seemed to be talking to herself now, lost in thought. "I suspect that it will be up to me to initiate many of the steps in our relationship."

"Now hold on a second missy," Amelia broke in causing Susan to blush her deepest scarlet as she realized she had been talking out loud. "I don't want you rushing into anything, nor pushing Harry into anything he is uncomfortable with, do you understand? Think of how you would feel if it was the other way around, and Harry was trying to push things to a level you were uncomfortable with." Amelia hid her satisfied expression at Susan's guilty look. "I don't want to be a Grand-Aunt any time soon, so don't go rushing into things."

"I didn't mean _that_ auntie," Susan defended hotly. "It's not like I was planning to go shag Harry tomorrow. It was more of an abstract thought." She let out a deep breath. "But your right, I shouldn't try to push too hard, even if I do want to snog his brains out."

"Just be honest with each other and talk about your feelings. It sounds like you two are already doing a good job at that, so just keep it up. The best way to avoid misunderstanding is to communicate. You two already have a strong foundation built as friends, just keep building on that and you will be fine."

Susan nodded looking like she was deep in thought. "Now," Amelia said rising from the bed. "Puck is probably almost done with dinner, let's go get your boyfriend and enjoy a nice dinner. I have a surprise for you two."

-(=)-

Amelia put her fork down and sat back in her chair languishing in the afterglow of the delicious meal that Puck had created. The small elf had outdone himself this time in his excitement for the kids to be back. The exquisitely prepared pheasant that made up the main course was one of Amelia's favorite, while the treacle tart and peach cobbler was the kids' favorite desert. Rubbing her full stomach, Amelia let out a contented sigh. "That was quite possibly the best meal you have made Puck," Amelia told the small house elf sitting at the table. Both Susan and Harry nodded their agreement sitting, to Amelia's amusement, side by side on the rather small table leaving one side completely open. Puck blushed at the praise dropping his bulbous eyes to the table and his large ears twitching.

"Now, as I mentioned to Susan, I have a bit of a surprise for you. Tomorrow, we are leaving for Switzerland to go skiing. Surprisingly, Sirius's family owns a chalet at the base of one of the more popular skiing resorts in Switzerland. According to Sirius though, it has been in the family for generations and dates back to long before muggles began taking skiing vacations there. He assures me, that unlike the house in London, this house has been properly looked after even though it hasn't been used by a Black in probably thirty years. Apparently, Sirius's uncle owned it and leased it out as a vacation rental to muggles. Since it is completely muggle, we will be traveling there the muggle way also. We fly out of London tomorrow morning and will be renting a car when we get to Geneva and driving the rest of the way. Sirius is already there and Remus will be joining us in a few days." Both teens had matching smiles on their faces at the prospect of the skiing holiday. At Amelia's urging, they excused themselves from the table and dashed upstairs to pack.

-(=)-

Amelia had to admit, she rather enjoyed skiing. The rush that came with zooming down the snow covered mountain, her skis swishing back and forth sending up clouds of white powder as she worked her way down the mountain. They had been at the resort for a week now, and both Harry and Susan were having a blast. Both kids had taken to skiing like a mermaid to water and had already asked numerous times if they could come back next year.

When they had arrived at the mountain home, they found that Sirius had already procured all the necessary equipment and signed everybody up for lessons the following day. Throughout the trip, Harry and Susan had talked about their year at Hogwarts, Harry half joking about how much easier it is to focus when someone wasn't trying to kill him. Both kids seemed to be loving their classes and doing well in them and only Sirius found something to grumble about commenting one night after the kids had gone to sleep on how Harry seemed to be all Lily and very little James as he had pulled no pranks on anyone or gone sneaking around the castle at night.

When Sirius had told Harry that he would be inheriting the Black Title when Sirius passed, along with the Potter one when he turned seventeen Harry had hardly reacted. All he said was the he expected to be old and grey before Sirius passed on that title to him, so Sirius better keep himself alive for a long time. Susan had said, with a completely straight face, "Now we need to have at least three kids to pass on each of our names," causing Harry's face to try to blush and pale at the same time while Amelia's just paled, and Sirius to letting out a bark of a laugh. Susan held the serious expression for all of a minute finally breaking out in giggles pointing at Amelia and Harry's face. "You should have seen your face; oh I wish I had a camera for that one." Sirius and her shared a high five as the two continued to laugh.

They stayed at the Chalet for two weeks, returning back to Bones Manor the day before Christmas Eve and Amelia was working catching up on paperwork in her office when she heard a soft nock on her door. Looking up she saw a nervous Harry standing in the door.

"Can I talk to you Auntie," he asked fiddling with his hand. Amelia nodded and Harry came and sat down in front of her desk. "I was wondering if it was possible to visit my parents' grave." Harry asked all in a rush. "I've never been there, and I don't even know where they are buried. I just thought, you know, it would be good to see it, and maybe talk to them."

Amelia nodded. "We can do that. They are buried in Godric's Hollow. I visited them a time or two after their deaths, but I haven't been back for a while. I don't see any reason we can't go. How does tomorrow after lunch sound?" Harry nodded looking relieved. "Good, we can apparate to a small cops of trees just outside the village tomorrow. Do you want me to see if Sirius and Remus want to come?" Harry nodded again and Amelia said she would talk to the Marauders. Harry thanked her and left looking a bit happier. Amelia caught the top of a strawberry blond hair peaking around the doorframe and smiled wondering whose idea this was. The two definitely were a lot closer and Amelia was thankful that she had yet to walk in on a full snogging session, but knew that it was only a matter of time.

-(=)-

The small group materialized on the outskirts of the small village of Godric's Hollow. The snow fell gently from the sky adding to the already thick blanket of snow that covered the ground. Amelia looked towards the small village, the midday light reflecting off the snow, giving the village a picturesque glow. Looking to her left, she saw Harry gazing at the village, a look of uncertainty in his emerald green eyes. "Shall we," she prompted the group making her way through the ankle deep snow towards the village. As she led the way, she saw Susan take Harry's hand and together they followed with Sirius and Remus bringing up the rear.

The walk to the village was slow going, as the snow was hampering their speed, and they did not want to use magic a s perfectly melted trail would be a little obvious to any passerby. Instead, Amelia conjured snow shoes for the group to wear to make walking on the powdery snow easier, if not quicker. As the group entered the village, they made their way down the high street towards the center of the town. When they reached the town center, they came to a tall obelisk that Amelia knew was disguised. AS they approached it, the illusion lifted and a statue of two smiling adults and a laughing baby appeared.

"That looks nothing like them," Sirius complained from beside Amelia. "You would think they could at least get that right." Amelia nodded but noticed Harry wasn't paying attention, as he gazed up at the bronze statue. Harry seemed to shake himself out of a thought as he continued to look around the small village. On the other side of the central square sat a large church, with a large Christmas tree adorned with lights and ornaments for Christmas. Amelia followed his gaze and spotted the church's graveyard, where she knew Lily and James were laid to rest.

Harry began to walk towards the graveyard along with Susan, who had shifted her grip from his hand to hold onto his whole arm. The adults followed behind the two kids passing through a small kissing gate. It took the party a few minutes of searching but finally they came to a small plot marked by one head stone proclaiming this as Lily and James Potter's final resting place. The group stood in the snow for a few moments, and Amelia could tell that Harry didn't know what to say or do.

Amelia moved up closer to the gravestones standing next to Harry. "Hello Lily and James," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've come to visit, but I brought some guests this time. Harry is here, along with Susan, Sirius and Remus. We finally got a hold of you will and were able to get Sirius out of prison and give Harry the home he deserves. You would be so proud of Harry. He has inherited all of your best traits and is turning into a wonderful young man with a bright future." Amelia turned to look at Harry and she smiled encouragingly.

He cleared his thought and looked between the gravestones and Amelia still uncertain. A gentle squeeze of the hand from Susan for encouragement was the last push he needed. "Uh, hi mum and dad," he started hesitantly. "I'm sorry I've never come and visited you, but Aunt Petunia never even told me your names. But that's okay, cus I have a real family now." That opened the floodgates it seemed. Harry began to tell everything that had happened in his life catching his parents up on 12 years. Amelia had long since conjured a stone bench for the group to sit on while visiting with the Potters no one minding the snow falling from the sky. As the sky began to darken, Amelia stood up and noticed that Christmas lights began to illuminate around the village and music began to seep out from the church.

As if her rising was a cue, the rest of the group stood up too and Amelia vanished the bench. With her wand still in her hand she waved it over the Potters and conjured a lovely Christmas wreath, complete with holly and ivee and placed it in front of the grave stone. After a final farewell and a merry Chistmas, Harry and Susan turned and began to walk out of the graveyard, followed by Remus. Amelia began to follow but noticed that Sirius had stayed. She stopped a short distance away to give the Marauder a bit of privacy but she could still hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry I failed you James. I know that one day, when I see you again, you will give me a punch to the jaw, and I will deserve it. I failed him once, but I will do better." Silence filled the air as Sirius continued to stand in front of the grave. After a few minutes, he turned and joined Amelia and together they walked out of the graveyard.

"Where are your parents buried Suzy?" Harry was asking quietly as Amelia approached.

"Back at Bones Manor, I used to visit their grave every year at the anniversary of their death, but now I am at Hogwarts during that time."

"We could go visit them when we get back, if you want," Harry suggested. Susan smiled and nodded her acceptance of the plan. "And during the year, we can light a candle on the anniversary in remembrance."

Susan smiled widely at her boyfriend's suggestion. "That sounds wonderful Harry."

Harry looked down at his feet. "I feel bad that I've never thought about what you do for your parents, especially after everything you've done to help me. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry," Amelia turned away as her Niece gave her boyfriend a kiss ending the discussion. Clearing her throat, Amelia declared it was time to get home and into some warm clothes. With an adult taking one of the kids, they all apparated back to Bones Manor where Puck had hot cocoa with marshmallows and a warm fire waiting for the snow covered group.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly for the residents of Bones Manor. A week after the kids had returned to school, a large barn owl flew into her kitchen carrying an official looking envelope from Gringotts requesting a meeting.


End file.
